Steven Universe Secret Wars: Search for the Six
by lightyearpig
Summary: Taking interest in the Crystal Gems after the Guardians of the Galaxy save Beach City from the Chitauri, S.H.I.E.L.D sends over Tony Stark to investigate. But after an encounter with a certain God of Lies, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes must unite with the mineral maidens to save the universe from Thanos.
1. Meet Tony Stark

_AN: Greetings everyone! My name is Lightyearpig, you may remember me from such stories like Fooly Falls and Clod on the Run. Today, I bring you an epic sequel to Clod on the Run focusing on the rest of the Marvel Universe that our heroes explore all leading up to a final showdown with the Mad Titan himself! I call it Steven Universe: Secret Wars! To clarify, this takes place after the events of Wanted as it will be shown in Chapter 3 of this part and Part 2. I plan on releasing Part 1 throughout the remainder of 2017 while I plan on beginning Part 2 in February 2018 to commemorate the release of Black Panther. I hope we have a fun ride together and now, on with the show!_

* * *

 **Steven Universe Secret Wars**

 **Part One: Search for the Six**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Tony Stark**

"I am deeply sorry sir, but we're going to have to reject your offer due to numerous health complications, but I have to commend you on your patriotism." a recruitment officer said to one Steven Grant Rogers. It was December 1941, the height of World War II and America joining the fight against Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany.

"Please sir, I beg you to give me a chance." Steve pleaded him. "You are ineligible on your asthma alone." the officer rebuked. "Well what can I do?" the young man wondered. "Just stay out of the war and save your own skin. I've recruited too many men that lost their lives out there and I don't want to do it again."

Walking out of the office, Steve looked down at his feet and started walking. He wondered how he could help his country regardless of his frail state, about how proud his parents would've been if he helped them win. Just then, he heard a voice coming from a nearby alleyway.

"Alright babe, if you're not gonna talk, guess I'll have to make you!" a common thug shouted. Thinking that sounded like trouble, Rogers rushed into the alley where he discovered a crook cornering a tall woman with fair skin, pink hair and a jacket over a white dress with a star on her stomach showing a strange stone.

"You leave her alone sir!" Steve called to the criminal, who turned around to eye him. "Oh yeah, and what you gonna do about that scrawny?" he asked grabbing Steve by the neck and slamming him against the wall next to the woman. "So any last words pal?" he said letting go of the young lad who put up his fists. "I could do this all day."

The brute started punching young Steve in various parts of his body like his face, torso, knee and arm before he picked up a trash can lid to use as a shield. "You think you're gonna protect yourself with that bub? Think again!" cried the scoundrel as he prepared to shoot him with a gun before the bullet was deflected by a large pink shape...belonging to the woman.

"You leave him alone!" she demanded pulling out a sword. "Oh, the big pink broad wanna fight me now? Well what ya waitin' for, bring it!"

"No, I refuse to fight you, but I won't let you hurt this man! Now leave or there will be consequences." the woman insisted and the criminal complied, running off like a coward. "Good Lord, that lady means business! I should get outta here before-" he worried before being cornered by a tall man in a military uniform. "Oh crap."

"Are you alright mister?" the woman asked Steve kneeling down to him. "I'm fine m'am, no need to worry." replied Steve as he struggled to get up, his wounds still fresh. "Here, allow me." she offered kissing him on the forehead, which instantly healed his injuries. "Whoa, thank you miss. I uh, didn't get your name."

"My name is Rose Quartz sir." the woman, now calling herself Rose, introduced herself. "Steve Rogers, glad to meet you." Steve replied shaking her hand. "Steve, I've been wondering where you were." a voice called out to him, its owner appearing to them.

"Bucky, good to see you here. I want you to meet Rose Quartz, I tried to help her against this jerk and-" Steve began to introduce Rose before his old friend Bucky Barnes interrupted him. "I actually am pretty familiar with Ms. Quartz. Plus she has an entourage as well."

As Bucky spoke, three other women came up from behind him. The first wore shades & had square hair, the second was shorter with purple skin and the third had peach-colored hair & a pointy nose. "Thank you helping us find Rose James." the third woman thanked Bucky. "You're very welcome Pearl."

"And I suppose you must be Steve Rogers." the square one said adjusting her eyewear to make the New Yorker appear in their reflection. "How did you know?" he asked. "Your friend told us about you. My name is Garnet." she answered.

"What up, I'm Amethyst." her shorter companion added. "And I'm Pearl." Pearl concluded. "So, Bucky told me you wanted to enlist in some war?" she wondered.

"That's right, World War II. All Adolf Hitler wants is to annihilate the Jewish people & conquer the world with an army of super-soldiers known as HYDRA. The United States have only recently joined the effort against them and started recruiting dozens of young men to fight."

"I still don't understand, why would humans be so hateful towards one another?" Rose lamented sorrowfully. "That's just how life is Rose. And that's why I've wanted to join." Steve answered with determination. "I like your spirit, but why?" Amethyst asked. "Because it's simply the right thing to do."

* * *

"Repeated monster attacks in seaside town, ocean disappears, giant green hand appears in Delmarva, missing person reports, local boy and donut shop employee abducted by aliens. Good grief, I wonder why the government hasn't gotten their hands on this town already!" a bearded man in a suit and sunglasses wondered examining various news articles on his tablet. This was Tony Stark, genius inventor and head of Stark Industries, one of the leaders of the technology industry. He was on a private jet headed for a little town in Delmarva called Beach City to investigate some recent events concerning alien lifeforms.

"Let me ask again Tony, why are we going to this place again?" his red-haired colleague and girlfriend Pepper Potts wondered. "That I can answer for you Pepp." Tony's chauffeur Happy Hogan replied. "We've gotten reports from S.H.I.E.L.D that those Guardians of the Galaxy weirdos have entered this town and brought an entire Chitauri invasion with them led by a cyborg tiger & a blue lady with a whip." he explained. "Woo, now that's something I'd never think I would say."

"Thanks for the exposition Happy, plus Fury did say he may know a thing or two about these four weirdos." Tony said as he pulled up the image the director of S.H.I.E.L.D sent him of the four beings, which Potts and Hogan examined with concern. "Is that white lady some kind of bird?" Pepper asked. "And why are they so brightly colored?" Happy added.

"Mr. Stark, we are about to touch down in Delmarva Airport. Everyone fasten your seatbelts." a robotic voice called to them. "Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S, looks like we better buckle up."

Upon finally touching down and exiting the plane, the three were immediately swarmed by photographers & news reporters with a single figure standing by himself next to a limo. "Ladies and gentlemen you won't believe it when you see it, but TONY STARK HAS COME TO DELMARVA!" Lawrence Abrams cried with excitement as he made a grand gesture towards Stark.

"Yes yes, it's awesome that I've come here." Tony announced. "But sadly I'm not here to talk with any of you."

"That's right sir." a voice rang out. Stepping in front of the crowd, the man wore a suit and sunglasses with slicked back hair and a S.H.I.E.L.D ID on his chest. "Oh hey, you must be Agent Kirby." Happy greeted him. "Good to see you too Hogan. Now Mr. Stark, come with me." Leading Tony and his companions to the limousine, he handed them a file as they stepped inside.

"I suppose you know your mission by now Mr. Stark, find these so-called 'Crystal Gems' and interrogate them on these recent happenings like the disappearance of the ocean, the giant hand and the abductions." he explained as they examined the file. "And it all takes place at this specific spot, Beach City."

"Wait, but it just looks like an average seaside town." Pepper stated raising an eyebrow. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong Virginia. Some of our top tech specialists have also been checking out a blog called Keep Beach City Weird that analyzes the strange happenings in this town." Kirby said with a charismatic grin. "Among the data gathered were signals being interrupted by a transmission from a green alien creature." He pulled out a photo of said creature from the folder, revealing it to the trio as a being with a triangular head and a green shape on her forehead. Tony just started laughing like a maniac.

"OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT YOU SAID A GREEN ALIEN CREATURE, NOT A GIANT NACHO!" he guffawed. "Anthony, be serious here!" Kirby demanded. "Alright, I'll stop."

"Mr. Kirby, we're here." the driver stated as he pulled into Beach City. "Well, best of luck to all of you." the S.H.I.E.L.D agent said as he opened the door. "And be sure to bring me some souvenirs!"

* * *

Exiting the vehicle, the little town was quiet for a few moments. Maybe too quiet. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Happy wondered. "I'm not sure, the file said this is the spot. Maybe we should ask around." Tony replied before he was suddenly swarmed by what seemed to be the townsfolk, screaming his name and asking for his autograph.

"Yo, can I have your autograph Mr. Stark?! Asking for a few friends of mine!" a teenage boy asked him. "I can't believe it, THE Tony Stark in Beach City! Can't wait to tell Quentin about this!" a large dark-skinned man hollered in excitement. "Everyone please, there's enough of me for this entire town." Stark grinned.

"What, and no love for Harold Hogan?" Happy complained before he noticed a little boy giving him a thumbs up. "See, he knows my worth!" he added.

"Alright everyone, give me some space. I got a job to do." Tony said before one last fan made himself known. "Mr. Stark, wait for me!" he shouted shoving the other citizens out of the way and extending his hand to the billionaire. "Ronaldo Fryman, at your service!"

"Here's hoping this guy is the last one." Tony mumbled to himself as he shook his hand. "So how may I help you young man?" he asked.

"I am one of your biggest fans Mr. Stark, if there is anything you need, I'm here!" Ronaldo exclaimed. "Maybe I could hook you up with some of my family's famous fry bits or show you my blog!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of your blog that's partially the reason I'm here." Tony explained pulling out his phone and showing Ronaldo the picture of the four individuals. "Looking for these guys here, you know them?" he wondered.

"Yeah, they're Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. They're pretty much local celebrities." Ronaldo answered. "They live down the coast in a beach house near the Big Donut."

"Thanks for the directions kid. Pepper, Happy, handle the mob for me." Tony announced as he went on his way. "Okay, see you later Tony." Pepper said waving goodbye. "Wait, you didn't sign my tablet yet!" Ronaldo shouted trying to catch up to him but failed.

* * *

Walking along the shore, Tony took in the peaceful beachside scenery of the warm sun above him, the calm ocean rolling on the sand and the rock formation beside him until he came across a small beach house situated under a large statue of a woman with multiple arms. "Whoo, whoever carved this must have a fine eye for beauty!" he proclaimed walking up the building's steps. He arrived at the door and knocked on it.

He crossed his arms as he waited for someone to answer. "Whoever lives here must be takin' their sweet time." he thought before he heard the front door open. Looking down, he saw a boy with curly hair wearing a pink T-shirt with a star on it looking up at him.

"Hello there sir, may I help you?" he asked. "Yeah, name's Tony Stark. You wouldn't happen to be one Stephen Quasar, wouldn't you?"

The boy gasped in awe. He may have gotten his name wrong, but standing before him was none other than Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. "No sir, my name is Steven Universe."

* * *

 _And so it begins boys, girls and everyone else. How will the Crystal Gems react to a legend meeting their young ward? What does S.H.I.E.L.D have planned for our geode gang? Is there a sinister plot brewing right under their noses, or in this case over their planet? Find out next time on Steven Universe Secret Wars chapter 2, Assembled We are Strong! Thank you all for reading this first chapter but for now, here's a little taste of one story to come._

 _A sound soul_

 _Dwells within a sound mind_

 _That trusts no one_

 _GRAVITY SOUL: COMING SOON_


	2. Assembled We are Strong

_AN: Hello once again loyal readers! This is your esteemed author Lightyearpig coming back to you with another chapter of Steven Universe: Secret Wars. Today, we finally see the debut of the Crystal Gems themselves along with the rest of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and a certain trickster god. We will also see our grand villain Thanos begin to put his plan into action by targeting one of the Infinity Stones in Beach City, but I don't want to give too much away! Now then, let us proceed with..._

* * *

 **Steven Universe: Secret Wars**

 **Part 1: Search for the Six**

 **Chapter 2: Assembled We Are Strong**

Steven Universe couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tony Stark, aka the Invincible Iron Man, standing right before him at his front door. He didn't know what to say, even when the superhero got his name wrong. "N-no sir, m-my name is Steven uh-Universe." he stuttered blushing.

"Nice to meet ya too kid." Stark greeted looking behind the boy's back to examine the interior of the house. It looked like a basic beach house, except for the fact that there was a large crystal structure in the back in front of a door with a five-pointed star on it, each point featuring a colored circle on it. "May I come in please?" he asked. "Oh sure, what can I get you?" Steven offered leading the adult inside and sitting him down on the couch. "Just give me something to drink, I'm a bit parched after flying here."

Steven cheerfully poured Tony some lemonade and pulled up a chair to sit down on. "So, what brings you to Beach City Mr. Stark?" he asked. "Actually pal, I've come here to speak with you about recent events concerning alien activity. Do you happen to know anything about talking raccoons and giant trees?"

As if he spoke of the devil, a beam of light burst from the pad as three colorful beings emerged from it. "Oh man, been so long since we've been on a mission!" the short one exclaimed stretching her back. "Don't be so worried Amethyst, it was just retrieving a Gem artifact." the taller one with a pointed nose replied. "Doesn't matter anyway, thankfully we got this before Homeworld could." the figure with glasses stated carrying a mysterious object in a bubble before sending it away to parts unknown.

"Hey guys, good to see you back!" Steven happily greeted the trio. "What up dude! Say, who's the bearded guy sitting down?" the short one, now named Amethyst, greeted the boy before gesturing towards Tony, who just stared at them before looking between the picture on his phone and the three standing before him. It took a bit to comprehend it, but he just found the Crystal Gems. "I can't believe it, it's you!" he shouted. "Uh, what's he talkin' about?" Amethyst wondered. "Fury was right, you do live here!"

"Can anyone make heads or tails about what he's saying?" the skinny one wondered raising a brow. "Just let me talk here, my name is Tony Stark and I'm here for your boy he-" Before he could finish, the glasses woman punched him hard in the face, sending him flying across the room. "Okay, that was kinda rude." he stated as he pushed a button on his wristwatch which covered his hand in metal plating.

"Garnet, what're you doing?" Amethyst shouted. "We already dealt with one intruder, we don't need another!" the glasses girl, now named Garnet, replied winding up another punch before being blasted in the face by Stark's glove. "Aren't you being a bit short-sighted Garnet? Maybe he's friendly like what happened with the Guardians." the skinny one asked before summoning a spear from her forehead. "So you three wanna play hardball, huh? How about we make this even?" Tony challenged the three. "J.A.R.V.I.S, send in the Mark XLVI!" he commanded to an unknown figure. "Right away Mr. Stark." the voice replied as several pieces of metal fell from the sky crashing through the roof of the beach house and assembling on his person, forming a suit of red and gold armor.

"WHOA!" Steven gaped in awe at the man in armor before them before turning to his guardians. "Guys, don't fight him, he's a superhero kinda like you!" he shouted to the three women. "Wait, a superhero?" the tall one wondered. "Yeah Pearl, he's..." he began before Tony interrupted him. "Just let me do this one sport. I am Iron Man."

* * *

Sitting down on the couch, the Gems and the Armored Avenger took time to apologize to one another about what had just happened. "Anyway, I am terribly sorry for punching you." Garnet said in her usual stoic tone. "It's okay, that's happened to me way too many times." Iron Man responded. "And I'm sorry for blasting you in the face."

"So Steven, who did you say he was again?" Pearl asked Steven. "He's Iron Man, a member of the Avengers alongside the Incredible Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow and my personal hero, Captain America!" the boy exclaimed, to which the genius billionaire replied by waving. "Oh, you mean like the heroes in your comic books?" she added. "No, I'm the real deal. And I've come here to speak with you about recent events." Tony stated. "You know a bunch of a-holes calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Oh yeah, we know them! They came here trying to capture a friend of ours before we became friends and kicked evil butt!" Amethyst replied. "But speaking of which, if you're superheroes then where were you when Lapis Lazuli stole the ocean, Jasper invaded or when the Cluster was about to form?" she asked Stark. "We were willing to step in, but we had our own fish to fry like Loki, Ultron, Baron Zemo & the Masters of Evil and especially Thanos."

"Who's Thanos?" Amethyst wondered. "I think I may vaguely remember him, but my memory is a bit foggy." Pearl replied. "Mine too." Garnet added.

"Basically to jog your memory, Thanos is a galactic tyrant that wants to get in the pants of the personification of Death by uniting the six Infinity Stones to conquer all life in the universe." Tony explained before they all heard a ringing noise. "Hang on a sec." he apologized pulling out his phone to read a text message from Pepper saying she and Happy have returned to New York. "Oh never mind everyone, just a text from my colleague/girlfriend." That was when they heard another noise before Tony picked up an ID card with the letter A on it. Tapping it, a hologram of a muscular blond man appeared.

"Comrade Stark, thou must heed my words!" the hologram exclaimed. Steven immediately recognized the voice as Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. "Hey, that's Thor!" he smiled. "Excuse thy but was that a child's voice I heard?" Thor wondered. "Not important right now Hammerman, what's the big news?" Tony asked. "Anyway, Loki hath returned to Midgard and this time he is headed for your location!"

"Awesome, we get to fight Loki!" Steven cheered before Tony stopped him. "Slow down there kid, this guy might be a bit too powerful for you." Tony calmed him down. "It's alright Mr. Stark, he can handle himself and we've covered threats like this Loki before." Pearl reassured him. "Okay, you can come. Avengers, a-" he began to say the Earth's Mightiest Heroes' famous battle cry before Steven stopped him. "Can I say it?" he asked with stars in his eyes. "Alright, knock yourself out."

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! Oh, that felt so good."

* * *

Mere minutes later, a jet touched down right outside the beach house as Iron Man and the Crystal Gems rushed outside. Five figures had stepped out of the vehicle, each making Steven more excited and the Gems more interested.

The first to exit were actually a pair. One half of this duo was an attractive red-haired woman clad in a skintight black bodysuit with an hourglass-shaped belt buckle while the other wore a purple-and-black uniform with sunglasses and carried a bow-and-arrow on his back. They were Black Widow and Hawkeye.

The next was a giant green beast of a man clad in nothing but torn purple jeans. He was the Incredible Hulk.

After him was another muscular man clad in chainmail battle armor, a silver helmet with wings on each side, a red cape and carried a small hammer. He was Thor.

Finally, a man clad in a full-body suit bearing the colors of the American flag and wielding a shield that had a white star in its center. This was Captain America.

"Tony, we got the message!" the good captain called to his armored teammate from the sand. "Wait a second, is that..." Pearl stared in awe. "STEVE!" Amethyst cried with joy before dashing down toward the Star-Spangled Avenger. "Are those the-" Captain America wondered before the undercooked quartz pounced him and they landed on the sand. "Steve, I can't believe it's you!" Amethyst said hugging him tight. "We thought you died you big red, white and blue lug!"

"It's good to see you all again too Gems." Cap responded getting up before hugging her back. "We all thought you perished saving the country from Red Skull, but here you are!" Pearl added joining in on the group hug. "Aren't you going to join in Garnet?" Their leader stood there for a bit before picking them all up with just her two arms. "I can't believe it, first Iron Man comes at my doorstep and now the Gems know Captain America! MY MIND IS BEING BLOWN SO MUCH TODAY!" Steven screamed before fainting.

"Tony, I suppose thou is the child from earlier?" Thor wondered pointing at the boy. "Pretty much Thor. Excitable squirt too." Tony answered. "So guys, how do you know about my favorite superhero ever?" Steven asked getting up. "Looks like I have a fan here." Cap said releasing himself from the group hug to meet Steven. "So little one, you know these girls?" he asked. "Yeah, they're my guardians and we go on missions to protect humanity and stuff!" Steven replied smiling. "Kinda like us. So how's Rose been doing?"

"Oh yeah, about that." Amethyst said rubbing her neck. "She married a human and had to give up her physical form to give birth to Steven." Pearl finally answered. "Well I'll be." Cap sighed. "So is pink boy same person as his mother?" Hulk asked. "Well technically. She's like half of me." Steven replied pulling up his shirt to show his Gem. "Wow, that stone must be worth billions." Hawkeye stated examining it. "Clint, what did we say?" Black Widow stated. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Natasha Romanoff, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avenger. This is my partner Clint Barton." Widow introduced herself and Hawkeye to the Gems. "Wassup?" he said. "I am Thor Odinson, crown prince of Asgard!" Thor boomed holding his hammer aloft. "Name's Hulk, and you better not make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." Bruce Banner added. "So what's the gimmick behind these heroes?" Pearl asked Steven.

"That's a very good question Pearl." Steven replied trying to look smart. "Thor is a god of thunder who wields the mighty Mjolnir to do tons of awesome stuff. The Hulk is just an average scientist named Bruce Banner who was exposed to gamma radiation and can transform when he gets angry. Black Widow & Hawkeye are secret agents that worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Hawkeye is really good with arrows while Widow has super cool spy skills. And finally, Cap-"

"We already know Cap's story Steven. And I kind of guessed he could've been alive with my future vision." Garnet stated. "Now then Mr. Rogers, tell us your story." she offered to the super-soldier. "With pleasure Garnet."

* * *

Germany. August 4, 1944.

HYDRA was on the move, preparing their next attack. Captain America & Rose Quartz led both the Howling Commandos & the Crystal Gems into combat against them. "Rose, any word from Amethyst yet?" Steve Rogers asked to his sister-in-arms. "Not yet, but hopefully soon!" the leader of the Crystal Gems answered as she dodged enemy fire.

Meanwhile in a HYDRA outpost, their leader was making a speech to a platoon of armed soldiers. He was clad in basic military garb, but his most distinguishing feature was his crimson skeleton-like facial features. This was Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull. "Soldiers of HYDRA!" his voice boomed for all to hear. "Today, we stand here on the brink of victory against the Allies! Thanks to technology from thousands of years ago we recently recovered, the odds are most certainly in our-"

Before he could finish his speech, a purple bird pooped on his face, humiliating him and making the soldiers laugh loudly. "WHAT THE?!" he screamed turning his attention to the bird who stuck its tongue out at him. "Don't just stand there you idiots, KILL THAT BIRD!" he commanded the soldiers before they fired their weapons at the bird who turned into Amethyst and landed straight in the path of a tank. "Aw geez." she groaned before Garnet took one out with her gauntlets. "Nearly lost you there Amethyst." she said punching another tank into a tree. "Yo, thanks for the lift G."

"Garnet, Amethyst, air raid at 3:00!" Jim Morita of the Howling Commandos shouted to them as he, along with Gabe Jones, Pinky Pinkerton and Happy Sam Sawyer began shooting down biplanes carrying bombs. "You ready for this?" Garnet asked her shorter companion readying her gauntlets. "I was produced ready!" Amethyst exclaimed as he pulled down planes with her whip.

Pearl was currently dodging enemy fire along with Bucky and Dum Dum Dugan, trying their best to swiftly dodge the swarm of bullets. "Quickly everyone, behind those trees!" she ordered as they fled deep into the forest, only for Bucky to get shot in his left arm. "Oh my goodness, Bucky!" Dugan cried out to his comrade as they rushed to his side. "Tell me Bucky, are you alright?" Pearl asked trying to patch up the wound. "It's alright Pearl, just a little bullet hole." Bucky said as the Gem pulled out some gauze from her gemstone and patched him up. "Those riflemen are catching up to us, what do we do?" Timothy wondered as the men crept closer to their location. "Boys, I think I have a plan." Pearl declared.

"So what do you plan on doing if we win this?" one rifleman asked to the other. "I don't know, maybe retire, settle down with a nice wife and kids to tell war stories to." the second gunman answered before they spotted Pearl. "It's the bird lady, prepare yourself!"

"Okay you two, I surrender." Pearl announced. "Just take me to your commander so that I may spill our secrets." she stated with a hint of snark in her voice. "I can't believe it, one of those rock ladies is actually surrendering! What do we do?" the first sharpshooter exclaimed. "I say we just take her to Skull and maybe have a little 'fun' with her, if you know what I mean." the second one answered wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey, didn't you say you wanted to settle down with a nice wife?!"

"NOW!" Pearl shouted which led to the two being knocked out by Barnes and Dugan. "Excellent work you two." she congratulated the men. "I can't believe they actually fell for it!" Bucky said. "Great plan there Pearl." Dum Dum said to Pearl. "Makes me wonder how Cap and Rose are doing."

Speaking of which, the two were plowing their way through HYDRA forces like a herd of elephants stampeding into a china shop. Rose Quartz was slashing down unfortunate soldiers with her trusted sword while Captain America was deflecting enemy fire with his mighty shield. The two of them arrived at a compound with its front door bearing the red-and-black symbol of HYDRA looming in front of them.

"This is it, this is where we dismantle Red Skull's latest scheme once and for all." Cap declared preparing to open the door before Rose stopped him. "I'm not sure about this Steve. HYDRA may have weapons beyond our comprehension. What if you die?" she said. "It doesn't matter if I lose my life here, there will always be someone to defend the country."

Bursting inside, they were immediately cornered by Red Skull standing by himself applauding the duo. "Well well well, the Star Spangled Man with a Plan and his pink compatriot." he calmly greeted the two with a devilish smirk.

"Your madness ends here Red Skull, release the people you have enslaved or else we will have to end you ourselves!" Rose shouted fiercely to the terrorist. "Ah Fraulein Quartz, it shall be you two who will end." Schmidt revealed, snapping his fingers to reveal more HYDRA foot soldiers armed with technology that seemed familiar to Rose. "We have recently recovered weaponry created by a place known as Homeworld created to destroy your kind." the leader of HYDRA explained.

"Wait, what's Homeworld?" Cap asked Rose. "I'll explain later, but right now our problem is them!" she replied. The two shield-wielders stood firm as the soldiers prepared for combat while chanting "Hail HYDRA!"

Meanwhile, the Commandos and the Gems rushed to the compound to find it locked down. "Rose, are you in there?!" Pearl cried pounding on the door. "You alright Steve?" Bucky added joining her in pounding the entrance. Suddenly the door finally opened and out came their respective leaders badly beaten but still alive.

* * *

Mere hours later, the heroes were all taken back to Washington D.C to be congratulated by none other than President Franklin D. Roosevelt. "In our darkest hour, you were the light that gave us hope." he spoke shaking each soldier's hand, including the Crystal Gems. "When our country and allies were faced with a calamity of unimaginable proportions, you stood tall and prevailed over the threat that was HYDRA."

The crowd grew more wild as they started taking pictures of FDR standing with Cap and Rose. "You're not only America's heroes, but heroes of the whole world." he continued saluting them. "On the behalf of the people, we salute you Captain America, the Howling Commandos and especially your new companions Rose Quartz & the Crystal Gems."

* * *

"I still look back fondly on that day." Pearl became wistful for the old days as Steve finished his story. "In fact, the reason why you're named Steven is partially because of the good captain here." Garnet revealed putting her hand on Cap's shoulder. "Come on Garnet, you're making me blush in front of him."

"My friends, I hate to interrupt but LOKI IS HERE!" Thor exclaimed pointing to a mysterious portal appearing in the streets of Beach City. "Well whadya say everyone? Kick some Asgardian ass?" Tony asked. "With pleasure." Hulk replied pounding his fists. "Let's go." Garnet added. "Woo, fighting a supervillain!" Steven cheered. "All right everyone, let's move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile within Beach City, a portal had appeared and out of it walked none other than Loki, adopted brother of Thor and the God of Trickery. Alongside him were a muscular man clad in black-and-white striped pants & carrying a ball on a chain and a blonde woman clad in a revealing purple leotard with spikes on the arms. They were the Absorbing Man and Titania. "Ya sure this is the place Horns? Doesn't look like much to me." Carl Creel wondered. "Of course I'm sure my friend, he said the Stone would be here." Loki replied with a smirk.

"Hopefully he's right, cause that stupid brother of yours is here." Mary MacPherran stated spotting the Avengers and the Crystal Gems headed toward them. "Oh goody." Loki grimaced. "It seems wherever I go, he always manages to follow me."

"Actually brother, you followed us here." Thor quipped before pointing his hammer at the trio. "Now then, what brings you here?!" he demanded. "I bet you're here to kidnap Steven, and if that happens again we will end you!" Garnet added. "Kidnap who now? HA! I have simply come here for a certain item you may have." Loki claimed. "Wait, what's he talkin' about?" Amethyst wondered.

"Carl, crush her." the Frost Giant ordered. "With pleasure boss." the Absorbing Man affirmed with a smirk before charging at the wannabe Quartz soldier. "Amethyst, run!" Steven called to her, but she was too late and was uppercutted into the air by the villain, causing her to spit out an glowing orange nugget. "By Odin's beard, it can't be!" Thor exclaimed in utter shock. "Please tell me we're seeing things!" Hawkeye added as the other Avengers gaped at the sight before them while the nugget fell into Loki's palm.

"Well, who knew getting the Mind Stone was going to be this easy?" smirked Loki. "You had Mind Stone entire time?!" Hulk wondered. "Wait, the what now? I thought it was a chicken nugget." Amethyst responded getting up from Creel punching her. "You mistook one of the Infinity Stones for a chicken nugget?!" Tony shouted groaning. "Infinity Stones? You mean-" Pearl exclaimed before covering her mouth in fear. "We can explain later, right now we stop Loki!" Cap ordered. "Avengers assemble!"

The two parties charged into battle, the Crystal Gems taking on Absorbing Man and the Avengers against Loki & Titania. "Don't think you can win just because you're aliens babes!" the criminal boasted getting into a fistfight with Garnet. "Steven, you're the superhero expert here! What even is he?!" Pearl shouted. "Well let me think for a moment." answered Steven. "Oh yeah, Carl Creel was an average crook that was given the power to absorb any material he touched through Asgardian magic!" he explained. "And Titania was just an average woman from Denver who got super-strong thanks to alien technology!"

"Thanks for expositing our powers brat!" Carl snarked as he grabbed Garnet in the gemstone on her right hand and his skin suddenly turned as blue as the ocean. "No way!" the fusion gasped. "Fancy! Loving the new skin!" he boasted examining his body before punching Amethyst in the face, freezing her. "Wait, why did Wrecking Ball Man turn blue after touching Square Woman when Square Woman red?" Hulk asked. "We can discuss later Hulk!"

"Okay team, our current mission is to get the Mind Stone out of Loki's hands!" Steve ordered. "Clint, Tasha, I'm gonna need you to handle Titania! Hulk, you try and distract Creel while the rest of us take care of Loki!" The other heroes immediately did as they were told, with Hawkeye and Romanoff first going after Titania.

"Hey babe, wanna see some tricks?" the archer offered to the villainess. "What kinda tricks Robin Hood?" his opponent wondered before she grabbed an arrow fired by him that started beeping. "Tick tick boom." The arrow then exploded in her face knocking her back. When she got back up, she looked furious and charged at the duo.

Meanwhile, Bruce had stood his ground against Absorbing Man who had already put Pearl literally on ice. "Hey Wrecking Ball Man, you leave Bird Woman and friends alone or else Hulk smash!" he roared. "That's what you always say big guy! Y'know, maybe I should start counting how many times you do it whenever we fight." Creel fired back before Hulk punched him in the face and started smashing him. "Hulk gonna break you to tiny pieces and turn you into fancy rings!" the gamma giant shouted continuing to crush him with his emerald fists.

"Banner, calm down! We just need you to take him out, not kill him and turn his remains in jewelry!" Iron Man said. "Yeah, the better to SMASH YOU with!" Crusher cried as he picked up his wrecking ball and smashed Hulk back. "Hey, you leave him alone!" Steven demanded summoning his shield to protect the scientist from the supervillain. "What the?!" Absorbing Man exclaimed before he was instantly knocked out by none other than Mjolnir. "Good work there defending Bruce young one." Thor thanked Steven retrieving his trusted hammer. "You're welcome Thor." the boy replied beaming.

"It's always got to be him, doesn't he?" Loki moaned facepalming. "Titania, please pick up where Creel has failed!" he ordered to Mary only to discover she was already beaten by Natasha and Clint. "No matter, I still have the Mind Stone on me!" he declared before it was immediately snatched out of his hands by Amethyst's whip. "That's what you think sucka!" she bragged before changing her form to resemble that of a pro-wrestler and knocking Loki to the ground with a clothesline attack.

"It's over brother, your cohorts have fallen and the Mind Stone is ours. Any last words before we have to bring you in?" Thor declared before his arch-enemy finally rose from being beat up. "Don't get too cocky fools! You may have defeated me now but I am nothing compared to what's next! He will put an end to you once and for-"

Hulk had finally got sick of the Frost Giant's talking and grabbed him tightly before jumping high up in the sky. "HULK SICK OF PUNY GOD TALKING! HULK SMASH PUNY GOD!" he roared for all to hear as he let go of him and started punching him while falling down.

Loki landed first and was about to flee before he noticed the strongest there is still charging toward him. "HULK CANNONBALL!" He utterly crushed the brother of Thor, leaving him lying on the ground only letting out a small, pained squeal. "Still a puny god."

"Good work team, we saved the town and stopped Loki." Cap congratulated everyone. "Now, let's hand these two over to S.H.I.E.L.D and reconvene at the Gems' temple."

"You all did great there Gems, especially you Steven for defending Bruce from Absorbing Man." Tony said to Steven, who was utterly ecstatic. "Thank you Mr. Stark!" he smiled. "Uh, hey guys I hate to be a party pooper but Loki is getting away!" Hawkeye exclaimed seeing the mangled Frost Giant escape through a portal before giving one last hateful look at the heroes. "I will be back soon fools." he uttered before finally retreating and the portal closed behind him.

* * *

Later at the Crystal Temple, the Avengers and the Crystal Gems begin discussing the Infinity Stones while Steven made them all snacks. "So if this apparently an Infinity 'Gem', why isn't it reforming yet?" Pearl wondered.

"Actually my pointy-nosed companion, these are not the types of Gems you are familiar with. Tony, if you please." he said to Stark who created a slideshow with his repulsor lasers. "Before creation itself, there were six singularities. When the universe exploded into existence, these singularities were compressed into a group of ingots known as the Infinity Stones." he summarized.

"Each of them represent an aspect of our universe such as space, time, power, the soul, reality and of course the mind. A mad being known as Thanos constantly sought to obtain these Stones to gain ultimate power over the universe and win the love of the personification of Death herself."

"We nearly lost our lives against Thanos before, but we were always able to defeat him and separate them across the cosmos." Widow followed up. "And it seems one of them landed in the hands-or rather stomach-of you four." Amethyst just glanced around before turning her attention back to the Mind Stone. "So what do we do now?" she wondered. "Simple, we go to space and find the Stones before Thanos does." Cap declared.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are we really going to space?!" Steven exclaimed. "The last times we were there didn't end very well for us." Garnet added. "We understand you may be a bit uncomfortable with going to space, but it's for the good of all life." Thor said.

"Before we leave, Hulk still got a question." Hulk said before he regressed back into Bruce Banner. "How is it that Garnet has sort of a reddish color yet when Absorbing Man touched her gem, he turned blue?" Bruce wondered. "Funny you should ask that Doctor." Garnet answered with a smile before glowing brightly and splitting into Ruby and Sapphire. "Wait, what?! You mean to tell me this badass square afro lady with the hilariously oversized hips was actually two little girls in a trenchcoat?!" Bruce shouted.

"You could put it like that Doc. We're a fusion." Ruby said. "A special process when two Gems are completely synchronized together to form something entirely new." Sapphire added before they finally merged back into Garnet.

"Good news everyone, I've already arranged a Quinjet that'll take us into space and I also got some extra firepower coming with us." Iron Man announced. "But who will protect the city while we're gone?" Widow wondered. "Right, almost forgot." the Armored Avenger responded pulling out his phone to make a call. "Hey, is this Reed Richards?" he spoke. "Good to know, thank God you haven't been replaced with a Skrull. Listen, the Avengers and I are going to space to find the Infinity Stones again, so I'm gonna need you and your fantastic friends to pick up the slack while we're gone."

"While Tony is talking, I think we should still prepare for what's to come." Rogers stated. "The Quinjet should be arriving in a few minutes, so best to say your goodbyes before we leave."

* * *

Meanwhile in a far off part of the universe, Loki had finally fled from the Crystal Gems and the Avengers to an asteroid field known as Sanctuary. It was infested with alien races preparing for battle at any moment from Chitauri to Outriders and much more. "Lord Thanos, I wish to speak with you." the god declared to a figure with his back to him. "Speak Loki." the figure boomed. "I hate to say this, but I failed to acquire the Mind Stone, plus I have ran into some...problems along the way."

"Problems Loki? What kind of problems?" The figure turned to face Loki, revealing himself to be a purple humanoid creature clad in blue and gold armor with a golden gauntlet that gave off an eerie purple glow.

It was Thanos.

"I ran into those so-called 'Avengers' during my quest along with a group calling themselves the Crystal Gems." Loki explained, which made Thanos furious as he grabbed him by the torso and hoisted him up to his eye level. "Not only have you failed to bring me one of the Infinity Stones, but you were once again foiled by those heroes?!" he shouted. "Enjoy these last moments while you can boy, for I will bathe the starways in your blood!"

"WAIT!" a voice called out, charging to Thanos's side and whispering into his ears. This was Ebony Maw, another one of the Mad Titan's minions. "Very well then. I shall let you live." he stated dropping Loki to the ground. "But you won't bring me the Stones anymore."

"Oh really, and who have you nominated to replace me?" Loki wondered with a smirk. Thanos simply grinned and turned his gaze to another being clad in red clothing pressing his fingertips together behind him.

"Mephisto."

* * *

 _The plot begins to thicken true believers! What adventures will our united heroes go on? Who will protect Beach City while they're gone? Will they encounter a certain bunch of a-holes along the way? Find out next time on Steven Universe Secret Wars chapter 3, The New Crystal Gems: Rise of MODOK!_


	3. The New Crystal Gems: Rise of MODOK

_AN: And we're back everyone! As we inch closer to the end of the year, I realize that maybe I might not fulfill my promise of releasing the first part before 2018 begins and Black Panther is released. Oh well, happens to the best of us. Anyway, this chapter features the Crystal Temps assembling once more to watch over Beach City while Steven is off in space with the Avengers with a few other Marvel heroes joining them like everyone's favorite web-slinger! Now before I start, let's say this story takes place after Lapis Lazuli inevitably returns from space. Phew, now that I got that outta the way let's begin..._

* * *

 **Steven Universe: Secret Wars**

 **Part 1: Search for the Six**

 **Chapter 3: The New Crystal Gems: Rise of MODOK**

"So you're going off to space again?" Steven's father Greg Universe asked his son as the Avengers packed necessary supplies for their journey to find the Infinity Stones.

"Yeah, we're off to find some space rocks so that this big guy won't use them to rule the universe." his son explained. "Do not worry Mr. Universe, your son will be under proper adult supervision during this experience. And by proper adult supervision, I mean yours truly will become his honorary uncle." Tony Stark assured the former rockstar. "Yo Stark, can you gimme a lift with the engine?!" Hawkeye called tuning up the Quinjet. "Be with you in a bit Barton!"

"Hey guys, I was putting away the Mind Stone in the Burning Room when I noticed something off." Amethyst announced walking out of the beach house. "Jasper and Bismuth's gems are gone!" All the Crystal Gems gasped in shock over Amethyst's news. They knew how volatile those two can be, but at one point Bismuth was one of her own before Rose sealed her away because they didn't see eye to eye on certain things.

"Wait, wasn't Jasper that crazy orange lady that invaded this town with the giant hand?" Tony wondered.

"Exactly." Pearl answered. "Whatever happened to her, nothing is going to end well." she added. "Hey, unrelated but who's gonna watch over the town while you're gone?" Greg asked. "That I can cover." Steven answered pulling out his phone and putting up to his ear.

"Hey Connie, the Gems and I are gonna go into space again, but this time we're teaming up with superheroes to help them save the universe from some guy who wants to use a bunch of rocks to marry the embodiment of Death."

"Who pink boy talkin' to?" Hulk asked looking over his shoulder. "I'm talking with my best friend Connie, who once protected Beach City while we were away one time along with a few other Gems named Lapis Lazuli and Peridot." the boy explained.

"So you've got some friends that are capable enough to defend this town. That I can respect." Natasha commended the boy. "I think they might need some help with that." Captain America declared. "Jarvis," he called forth Iron Man's AI. "Yes Captain Rogers?" Jarvis asked. "assemble a group of reserve Avengers and have them meet at Beach City."

"Right away, calling Peter Parker aka Spider-Man." he stated bringing up an image of a young man in a red mask with a spider web design. "Whoa, Spider-Man's coming too?" Steven gasped in wonder. "Indeed he is Universe, but I'm afraid we won't be able to see him until we return." Thor replied." Speaking of which, guess this is goodbye." Greg said hugging his son. "I promise we'll be back soon."

Suddenly, a ring of sparks appeared before them and out of it came two men and a woman. The first man was dressed in blue robes, a red cape and a golden necklace in the shape of an eye. Beside him was another man wearing sleek black armor making him look like a cat and a blonde woman clad in a red and blue flightsuit with a sash around her waist. "Stark, we've got your message." the first man stated while the ring disappeared behind them. "Strange, good to see you again!" Tony exclaimed raising his hand. "How's my awesome facial hair bro?!" The caped man just groaned before high-fiving him.

"Oh my gosh, Doctor Strange!" Steven exclaimed stars appearing in his eyes. "And I suppose this must be the kid you were talking about?" the blonde woman asked kneeling down to his height. "Name's Carol Danvers, but you can call me Captain Marvel." she greeted the boy tussling his hair.

"I am Black Panther, king and defender of Wakanda, at your service." the cat man said. "Wait a second, actual Gems?! My people have only told stories about your kind!" he exclaimed stepping backwards in surprise. "Yes, I remember when Rose enlisted the ancient Panther tribe to help her in the Rebellion." Garnet said shaking T'Challa's hand. "It's good to know the legacy is still going strong."

"Well everybody, let's get moving! Avengers and Gems, move out!" Captain America exclaimed boarding the Quinjet with the others following behind. Steven got one good last look at his father before the boarding dock shut and the jet finally took off to the stars.

* * *

A few hours after the Crystal Gems and the Avengers lifted off, one Connie Maheswaran was making her way to the Crystal Temple. Having past experience with the Crystal Gems and being best friends with Steven, she was more than happy to take care of the seaside town once more. When she was about to knock on the door, she heard a voice cry out "Quit touching me you clod!" She immediately recognized its owner. "I guess Peridot and Lapis beat me there, again." she muttered opening the door.

She walked inside to find her fellow Crystal Temps Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Pumpkin being examined by a man in a red-black costume with a silver helmet making him resemble an ant. "Quit squirming, I must run further tests!" the man said as Peridot tried to escape his grasp. Sitting on the couch was a young woman with auburn hair wearing a yellow and black dress with matching boots, gloves and a pair of headphones also resembling antennae. "Hank, you're embarrassing yourself again." she groaned.

"Wait a minute, are you Ant-Man and the Wasp?!" Connie asked, which got the man's attention. "Indeed I am little one. Hank Pym's the name, shrinking and science are a few of my games." Ant-Man introduced himself to Connie. "My name's Connie, really big fan of your work. Never thought I'd meet you in person one day." Then the woman walked up to her. "Janet van Dyne, Hank's partner. Nice you meet you."

"Friend Connie, can you please tell us who these two are?" Peridot said. "Oh right, these are Ant-Man and the Wasp, members of the Avengers alongside Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Thor." Connie explained. "Avengers? Are they like superheroes or something?" Lapis wondered.

"You bet we are!" another voice exclaimed. Rushing outside and looking up, they saw a young man in a red and blue costume with white eyes swinging down from high above followed by a jet. "Look out, here comes the spectacular Spider-Man!"

Finally touching down, the legendary Spider-Man dusted himself off as he stood before the group. "Peter, I never guessed you would join us." Hank said greeting the web-slinger. "What, you didn't get Jarvis's message?" Peter asked. "I did, but I don't think he told us more Avengers would come. Speaking of which..."

The jet finally landed on the sand and out came even more heroes. The first were a young woman dressed in red and a man with platinum blonde hair. They were Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Next up was a machine with red skin, a green cape and a yellow light on his forehead. He was the Vision.

Following behind them was a muscular man clad in yellow spandex with metal claws popping out of his gloves. This was Wolverine. Also behind him was a curvaceous lady with emerald green skin not unlike the Hulk, aptly named She-Hulk.

After them was a young Pakistani girl with a blue outfit and red scarf. She was Ms. Marvel. Finally, there was a man in a silver and grey suit of armor with a machine gun attached to the back and an African American with a wingpack. They were War Machine and Falcon.

"So this is the place, huh? Finally, I can work on my tan." Quicksilver said doing a few stretches. "Not right now Pietro, we are here on a mission to safeguard this town while its defenders are away." Vision stated. "And it seems we'll have some help here." Scarlet Witch added pointing to the Crystal Temps along with Spidey, Hank and Janet. "Hey guys, great to see y'all!" Peter exclaimed waving to the other heroes. "Great to see you too Parker." Falcon replied.

"So are these your friends or something?" Lapis wondered. "Fellow Avengers, but yeah some of them are close friends of mine." the webbed menace answered. "Like Ol' Muttonchops for example!" He pointed directly at Wolverine, who just snarled at him. "He's a bit growly and has quite a sailor's mouth, but deep down he's a real softie."

"Yes, but what's with the red one? Is he like a Gem or something?" Peridot asked. "No little one, I am a synthezoid." Vision answered floating towards her. "I was created by the android known as Ultron to destroy the Avengers before they helped me see the light."

"So basically your origin story is like the movie?" She-Hulk snarked. "Because trust me, our readers might've already seen it." she said. "Who is she talking to?" Connie asked. "She has this weird...thing where she talks to those who clearly aren't there." Ms. Marvel replied. "By the way, I'm Kamala Khan."

"By the way guys, anyone else notice how the little green one randomly changes size and the blue gal gets brighter? What's up with that?" Jennifer commented to the so-called "readers" while everyone else backed away. "Just give it a rest already Jen, you're confusing our new teammates." Rhodey quipped. "Yeah, pretty sure this gag is gonna get old after a while."

"Okay everyone, let's get moving!" Peridot announced. "I say a few of us should patrol the city looking for trouble while the others help the townsfolk!" Everybody else agreed with the renegade technician's plan. "I nominate myself to join them." Spider-Man said. "And I nominate myself as well!" Pietro added putting Peter in a headlock.

* * *

Later that day, everything was going quite smoothly. Connie, Peridot, Lapis, Pumpkin, Spidey and Quicksilver were currently looking around for trouble while the other heroes were helping out around town. "So you're saying you called your own boss a clod to her face?" Pietro wondered. "Yeah, you should've seen the look on that golden mug of hers! It was just hilarious!" Peridot replied with a cackle. "But it still was a life-changing experience that still affects me to this day."

"Makes me wish I could do that good ol' JJJ." Spidey added before turning to Lapis. "So tell me again, you've been trapped in that mirror for how long again?" he asked the blue Gem. "Like 5,000 years or something. It wasn't until Steven found me that I was finally released. I stole the Earth's ocean, nearly killed tons of people and it was just a painful time for me overall." Lapis deadpanned. "Nowadays I spend my days with Peridot hanging out at a barn and making art."

Meanwhile, Wolverine was just strolling around town looking for something to do. He glowered at the people just politely waving at him until he bumped into a child with an odd onion-shaped head looking up at him. "Whaddya want squirt?" he snarled. The boy just pointed at a nearby arcade and grabbed him by a gloved hand, taking him to a crane machine.

"You want me to play this?" he wondered. "Well okay then." He snatched a quarter out of the boy's hand and began to play the game. He made the crane grab a green toy with a intestine-like stitching wearing a lobster bib that shouted "I have a medical condition!" when it was grabbed. He came close to obtaining the plush when it suddenly fell out of the crane's grasp.

"Son of a..." Logan began before taking notice of the child next to him. He just grumbled before simply punching through the glass and grabbing the toy himself. "Here's your dang toy brat, now leave me alone!" The boy just ran off with the toy in his arms.

"Oh man, this pizza is the bomb!" Falcon cried out in joy taking a bite out of the namesake delicacy of Fish Stew Pizza. "It's no shawarma, but it'll do." Rhodey added feasting on his slice. "So glad you enjoyed it! Would like it to go?" the girl serving them said. "Sure, why not?" Iron Man's partner replied giving a thumbs up. "Yo Kiki, can you help me out with this?" another girl called to her. "Be right back. By the way, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Sam accepted grabbing a pen and writing his name on a napkin. He handed it to the girl, who squealed in delight before moving away from them. "Hey Wilson, what about me?" War Machine complained. "You'll get a chance to hand out autographs soon."

Outside of Fish Stew Pizza, Kamala was busy helping herself to some fries. "Subhanallah, these are delicious!" she cried her mouth full of the salty treats. "Don't eat too much kid, you'll get a stomachache." She-Hulk playfully chided her.

"Who do you think you are, my mom?" the fangirl chuckled before returning to her snack. "So anyway, how are you going?"

"Oh nothing, just ran into his one guy with the glasses who was jabbering on about his blog. Didn't pay him any mind." the jade giantess replied taking a few of the Inhuman's fries. "Speaking of which, wonder how the others are doing?"

Speaking of which, Scarlet Witch was currently spending some time with Greg. "So your father works with magnets I hear?" the former rockstar wondered. "Yes, me and my brother were once aligned with him before he sold us off to some terrorist organization for their own deeds." Wanda said. "After being freed, we met an android known as Ultron who coerced us to his side in exterminating humanity. But that was until we met the Avengers and joined them in destroying Ultron once and for all."

"Wow, that's some story!" Greg exclaimed in awe. "Wanna hear mine? It's about when I first met Rose. In fact, I usually tell this story through music." He then picked up a guitar and began to play before being cut off by Ant-Man suddenly appearing.

"Hey Wanda, found anything suspicious?" he asked the chaos witch. "Nothing much, except I met this nice man here." Greg just blushed at Scarlet Witch's compliment. "Speaking of trouble, I've heard from Connie's group about a bunch of guys in yellow spying on people." Wasp added appearing behind him. "Guys in yellow? Don't think I ever heard of them."

It took a while for Hank to discover this, but eventually it came through. "A.I.M is coming!" he declared.

"Wait, who's A.I.M?" Greg wondered. "A.I.M is an organization dedicated to conquering the Earth through technological means, but the Avengers were always there to stop them! If they're here, then that must mean..."

"MODOK is here as well!" a voice loudly proclaimed from afar, finishing Pym's declaration. "Oh great, that monstrosity again?" Janet groaned. "Looks like we've got to go to work!" the incredible shrinking scientist declared. "Avengers a-hey where's Vision?" he wondered. "You rang?" Vision quipped appearing from thin air. "Where have you been this entire time?!" Wanda asked. "I've just been keeping to myself. What, did you forget about me or something?"

* * *

All the heroes came together to watch as a giant yellow machine with the face of a human descended from above along with four muscular men with him. One of them had a crowbar in his hands. The second wore a large metal helmet covering his head. The third man wore a red & white costume with blue boots and finally, the fourth man had a green & yellow costume on and carried a wrecking ball on a chain in his hand.

"Well well well, it seems Earth's Mightiest Heroes left and a bunch of cannon fodder took their place! How typical!" the head boomed waving his miniscule arms in a fit of evil laughter. The group just stared at him preparing for battle before Peridot started laughing like crazy with Lapis joining in as well. "We're fighting a giant head?! That's absolutely hilarious!" the little green Gem guffawed. "Seriously, how ugly can he be?" the riptide queen added snorting. "WHAT, YOU DARE MOCK THE SCIENTIST SUPREME OF A.I.M? I AM M.O.D.O.K, THE MECHANICAL ORGANISM DESIGNED ONLY FOR KILLING, AND I SHALL NOT BE LAUGHED AT BY A GROUP OF-"

"Y'know Dok, they gotta point. Has your haircut gotten even stupider since last we met?" Spidey joked joining in on the barn mates's laughter. "Ugh, if my arms were long enough I'd slap you silly." MODOK moped. "But no matter, behold my newest minions!"

"Wrecker!" the crowbar man shouted brandishing his weapon. "Bulldozer!" the man in the metal helmet added with his armor gleaming in the sunlight. "Piledriver!" the blonde person introduced himself putting up his fists. "And Thunderball!" the final man finished spinning his wrecking ball in his hands. "And together they form the Wrecking Crew!" MODOK finished. "Don't worry gang, we faced these guys before. We can handle them." She-Hulk assured them. "Wrecking Crew, attack!"

The two sides immediately charged at one another. "Here's the plan everyone, the Temps take on Wrecker and Bulldozer while we take on Thunderball and Piledriver leaving the giant head to yours truly!" Spider-Man plotted. "Why can't I take on MODOK?" Quicksilver argued. "Because he hates me more. Now let's move!"

The Crystal Temps went toe to toe with two of the Wrecking Crew, that being Wrecker and Bulldozer. "So you're a swords type, eh girlie? I'm more of a crowbar guy myself, as you can clearly see." Wrecker said clashing with Connie. Peridot on the other hand waved Bulldozer around with her metal powers, and he wasn't liking it. "Put me down you green brat!" the villain screamed. "This is just so much fun! Hey Lapis, wanna give it a try?" she called to her friend. "Sure!" the water witch replied soaking Bulldozer. "Quit it, I just had my costume dried!"

Meanwhile with the reserve Avengers, Ms. Marvel had locked Thunderball in a full nelson with Wolverine dealing the hits. "Stop it already!" Eliot Franklin shouted as the mutant continued smacking him. "Just try and stop me bub!" Logan replied slashing him in the face with his adamantium claws.

While this was going on, Piledriver had gotten into a fistfight with She-Hulk. "So, you doing anything after this?" Phil Calusky asked blocking the lawyer's blows. "Look pal, if this is you attempt at trying to go out with me it ain't gonna happen." Jennifer replied punching him square in the jaw. "Least I tried!"

Finally, there was Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, War Machine, Falcon, Ant-Man and the Wasp against M.O.D.O.K himself. "Seriously, can't you take a hint you won't ever win?" Rhodey exclaimed firing missiles at his face. "Giving up is the equivalent to death for M.O.D.O.K!" the leader of A.I.M boasted firing a psionic laser from his forehead.

"Well then why are you even here?!" Vision shouted clashing the laser with his own from the solar gem on his head. "Well it's because I've heard how this little town you call Beach City is home to strange creatures known as Gems! From the data I collected, they possess extraordinary, extraterrestrial abilities that could prove useful in my conquest of the world! And I want the little green one for a start."

He pointed straight at Peridot, who dropped Bulldozer in shock. "M-me? But why?!" she exclaimed. "Well it's because despite being a member of the Crystal Gems, you are pretty much useless to them! Only being there to provide comic relief." the villain explained. "Join me and I shall help you learn your true potential!"

The little green Gem stared at his small hands. It has been so long since she last had her limb enhancers, which she lost when the Crystal Gems finally poofed her. Although she was happy being one of them, she always wanted to go on missions with them, fighting monsters and defending the planet.

"Don't listen to that giant head Dottie, just help us out here!" Lapis cried as Bulldozer got up and charged at her, only to be uppercutted with a water fist. "What are you idiots doing, are you truly this ineffective?!" M.O.D.O.K screamed at the Wrecking Crew. "Well to be honest boss, we're just a couple of really strong guys and a big head with an even bigger ego against some Avengers, a little girl with a sword, two alien women and some kinda pumpkin dog thing." Wrecker stated while Pumpkin chewed on his mask.

"Yes, that is a very good point Mr. Garthwaite," M.O.D.O.K commended the wrecking leader. "however it won't save you from being punished!" He fired another laserbeam from his head at the villains, knocking them out for the count. "It's like they always say, if you want something done right, do it yourself!" He turned toward the Crystal Temps and the reserve Avengers preparing to finish them once and for all.

"This is it everyone, we need a plan!" Scarlet Witch exclaimed trying to block the mad genius's attacks with magic barriers. "I have an idea! Why don't we throw every dumpster in town at him?" Peridot eagerly suggested.

"Dumpsters, really?" Wolverine deadpanned. "Hey, they're the most hardest metal object I can think of right now." she added. "Okay, I got one. How about one or two of us get him really mad, thus giving us an opening to attack?" Kamala proposed before Spidey suddenly put on a bold expression on his mask. "My time has come." he wistfully declared. "Anyone wanna come with me?" Lapis then stood up alongside him. "I think I know a few tricks."

"Come out wherever you are fools!" M.O.D.O.K shouted for all to hear. "If any of you don't come out this instant, I shall launch a nuke that will bid this town farewell!" he threatened. "Hey ugly! Over here!" Peter called perching atop a telephone pole. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and thought 'Where did I go wrong with my life?' That's you, pretty much you." he insulted.

"What did you just say boy?!" the Scientist Supreme scolded the teen hero before a series of fart noises caught his ears. He turned around to discover Lapis sputtering into her hand. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"We're being annoying you tin can!" Lapis chuckled making more fart noises. "I am no tin can you blue broad, I am a machine designed by the most brilliant minds in the world! And I shall not let myself be humiliated by-" He was suddenly cut off by Quicksilver sucker-punching him in the face. "Bet you didn't see that coming."

"THAT IS IT, I AM NUKING THIS TOWN ANYWAY!" George Tarleton finally snapped. "SAY FAREWELL TO YOUR FOOLISH EXISTANCES YOU LOWER-CLASS WRETCHES! MEN, LAUNCH THE BOMB!"

Meanwhile high above Beach City, an atomic bomb was dropped from an A.I.M aircraft and sent flying towards the group. "Hope you've already said your prayers, because you'll be needing them where you're going." he threatened putting on a psychotic smirk. "We're all gonna die!" Peridot screamed running for cover. "Why are you panicking? You're a Gem, you can survive this." Falcon commented. "I know, but this bomb might have enough force to shatter me!"

"Force...force...eureka!" Ant-Man cried before pulling out a small disc with a red light on it. "Are those Pym Particles?!" Connie exclaimed. "You bet there Connie, made them myself." Pym replied with a smirk flicking them skyward toward the bomb, which was getting closer to the ground. The discs finally latched onto the weapon which suddenly made it shrink to the size of a leaf. "What the?!" M.O.D.O.K stuttered in shock as the bomb exploded, taking out a small part of the pavement.

"Okay, that is it!" he finally screamed preparing another psionic laser. "This is the absolute last time you'll ever face me!" He was just about to fire when Peridot picked up a dumpster with her metal powers. "It will, because this is the end for you!" She chucked it straight at his face, sending him flying down into the ground and knocking him out for good.

"Yes, we did it!" Spidey cheered. "So how does it feel big guy?" Connie teased him, but he didn't respond. "I've already arranged for S.H.I.E.L.D to pick them up and take them to the Raft." Vision announced. Why don't we get something to eat to celebrate the triumph of...uh...did we ever pick a team name?" he wondered. "I got one. How about The Great and Lovable Peridot and her Amazing Friends?" Peridot suggested. "Or maybe the Crystal Avengers?" Lapis added. "Yeah, that's a good name lass!" Pietro complimented. "Crystal Avengers it is." Connie added.

"GO CRYSTAL AVENGERS!" They all struck a pose, finally victorious over M.O.D.O.K and the Wrecking Crew.

* * *

"So who would've guessed the local pizza place had an Earth's Mightiest Discount?" Wasp wondered as they all feasted upon some pizza while Hank worked with Peridot on something.

"No, it was just because Sam gave one of the proprietor's daughters an autograph." Rhodey grimaced. "What, is it just because I'm friends with Cap?" Falcon chuckled. "Listen, I'll get you your autograph soon." War Machine just beamed and the two fist-bumped. "Hehe, your relationship kinda reminds me of mine with Peridot." Lapis chuckled taking a bite out of her slice. "Oh yeah speaking of which, how did you two meet?" She-Hulk asked.

"That's actually a very funny story." Lapis stated before she created an image from a nearby glass of water, showing her story. "When I finally escaped from the mirror and flew back to Homeworld, I was captured and interrogated by Peridot. Later when I was freed from Malachite, Steven tried to get me to befriend her and succeed he did."

"Aw, that's so nice of him! Can't wait for us to meet when he gets back from space!" Ms. Marvel exclaimed. "Yeah, he really is such a sweet, loving guy." Connie added. "Anyway, at some point in time he was captured by the Gem Homeworld and was put on trial by the Great Diamond Authority." Lapis continued. "I just wigged out and decided to leave Earth to escape another war, taking our barn with me, which made Peri really sad."

"And this just got sad again. Then again, this is a Steven Universe fanfic so I should lower my expectations." Jen snarked.

"Not right now Walters!" Wolverine chastised her. "But eventually I did return and decided to fight alongside the Gems, so now here we are." Lapis finally finished her tale and set the glass aside. The room was silent except for the others munching on pizza and Peridot & Hank building a device in the background before Spider-Man finally spoke up. "Wow, your life might be pretty terrible but that's nothing compared to ours!" he exclaimed. "Like for example, you have no idea how many times I was all 'Spider-Man No More'."

"And I lost count of how many people I've lost throughout mine." Logan added. "Like my old friend Professor Charles Xavier or Jean Grey whenever she turned into Phoenix." Then Scarlet Witch began. "Plus there was this time where my brother nearly died saving a couple of children from Ultron."

"But the good thing was, we were able to move past that and become better people." Peter concluded taking off his mask and putting a hand on Lapis's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right." the water witch grinned.

"Hey guys, we're done!" Peridot called from Steven's bedroom. They all raced upstairs to find she, along with Ant-Man, standing at a souped-up television set. "We've built ourselves a trans-galactic communicator that will allow us to contact the Avengers and Crystal Gems from across the stars." the scientist explained pounding on the set. "Now if only we could get it to work!"

"Hang on, let me give it a try." Vision replied turning the knobs making the picture appear fuzzy. "This may need some work." he muttered continuing to fiddle with the controls. "Step aside everyone, I think I know how to do this." Connie said walking up to the TV. She raised her hand to the air and gave it a hard smack, finally showing the image of Steven's smiling face. "Hey guys, how's defending Beach City going?" he asked.

"Hey Steven!" Peridot shouted with a big goofy grin on her features. "Hiya Peridot, so what's up?" Steven said. "We just took down M.O.D.O.K and stopped him from nuking the town!" Kamala exclaimed. "I mean, how exciting is that!"

"So how are you and the Gems doing in space?" Connie asked. "Oh yeah, we still haven't made our destination yet." the hybrid boy answered. "Wait, you mean you've been in space for hours and still haven't done anything?" Hank shouted. "Look for moon rocks, alien specimen, just anything!"

"Hank, you're embarrassing yourself again." Janet groaned shoving her partner out of the way. "So hope you all have fun searching for those Infinity Stones and we'll see each other again soon!" she said. "Bye everyone!" Steven said his goodbyes and they all said goodbye as well before the communicator turned off.

The two teams were still in the Quinjet drifting through space waiting for something to happen. Pearl & Iron Man were doing maintenance, Hawkeye was preparing his arrows, Amethyst, Black Widow & Captain America chatted, Hulk was in an arm-wrestling match with Garnet, Thor & Black Panther were just sitting around checking the stars and Doctor Strange was meditating, lifting himself a few feet off the ground.

"Anything yet guys?" he asked T'Challa and Odinson. "Nay young one, but I can assure you one of the Infinity Stones has got to be around here." the Prince of Thunder stated.

"Why don't you ask Stephen? Just try to wait until he's done meditating." the king of Wakanda suggested. Steven nodded and began to meet Strange before he was cut off by Tony. "Oh Steven, just the boy we needed." he said handing the son of Rose a machine part. "Think you could be a good boy and toss this out for us?" Pearl asked. "Sure!" He opened up a random wastebin and dropped the machine part in it. "We can drop this off at the nearest spaceport. Surely someone would want that."

"And that's when I said, 'I can be the crocodile!' and added some jazz hands!" Amethyst finished telling a story to Cap and Natasha. "Why a crocodile?" the captain wondered. "Yeah, Pearl said you could never commit to it." Widow added. "Hey guys, where's Doctor Strange?" Steven asked walking up to them. "Oh yeah, he's just over there meditating. Though at this point he may be napping." Amethyst joked pointing to the Sorcerer Supreme. "Allow me to wake him up!"

"Amethyst, I don't think we should wake him up right now!" Garnet said continuing her bout with Bruce. The purple runt pulled out her whip and lashed it at the magician. He continued levitating, so she pulled out another to hit him with. This finally woke him up and made him fall to the ground. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, looked like you were napping."

"Okay, maybe I was napping but that's not the point!" Stephen declared. "During my meditation, I may have detected one of the Infinity Stones!" Everybody instantly stopped what they were doing and listened to his words, with Pearl sitting down in the pilot's seat. "Okay Doc, where to?" she asked. "The first one we may find is over there." He gestured to a large skull drifting through the cosmos looking heavily damaged.

"Friends, welcome to Knowhere."

* * *

 _And that's it for chapter 3 everyone, my belated Christmas gift to all my followers for sticking by me throughout this year. See you all in 2018 for the final two chapters and have a Happy New Year!_


	4. Hunt for the Stones

_AN: Welcome to 2018 true believers! So, who's excited for Black Panther and Infinity War? I know I am! Speaking of which, we now continue where we left off last time with our brave heroes headed for the location of the first Infinity Stone they'll find. Will they claim the others before Thanos can or is this the end for them? Find out on..._

* * *

 **Steven Universe: Secret Wars**

 **Part 1: Search for the Six**

 **Chapter 4: Hunt for the Stones**

It had been a few hours since the Crystal Gems had first met the Avengers and left Earth with them to search for the legendary Infinity Stones to stop Thanos from conquering the universe. They were currently facing a giant head drifting aimlessly through space, known as Knowhere.

"Wowzers, that's one giant head!" Amethyst remarked. "Indeed, this is the disembodied head of a Celestial that is being mined by one Tanaleer Tivan and his cohorts to harvest resources for selling in the black market." Doctor Strange explained. "So they're digging up parts of a dead body for profit? That's disgusting!" Pearl exclaimed. "Disgusting yes, but we do know a guy who could lead us to the stone here." Iron Man stated. "Prepare for landing."

Landing within the giant head, the two groups exited the Quinjet to discover aliens of various shapes and sizes inhabiting it. "Whoa, so many new creatures!" Steven gasped in wonder. "We know it's very exciting for you Steven, but let's focus on the task at hand." Garnet said.

"Garnet is correct everyone, our current objective is to search for the Reality Stone." Thor announced as the others gathered before him. "I originally handed it over to the Collector after sealing away the Dark Elf Malekith. We must not let ourselves get distracted for this is a crisis of galactic proportions." he made a speech to everybody. "If we don't act soon, Thanos will gain ultimate power and the universe is as good as dead. This is a race against the clock so we should-where are Stark and Amethyst?"

The aforementioned duo had suddenly disappeared without anybody else noticing them. "I don't know, they just vanished without a trace!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "Maybe we can ask one of the locals here for their location, like that one over there." Black Widow suggested pointing to a satyr-like creature smoking a cigar and leaning on a wall. "Oh great, him." Captain Marvel groaned. "Excuse me Pip," Captain America called out to him. "you wouldn't happen to know where a few of our friends went, do you?"

"Well well well, if it ain't the Avengers! Been a long while since we last saw each other." the troll snarked. "Got no time for exposition, where Metal Man and Purple Midget?" Hulk asked him. "Oh, you're askin' me where those two are?" Pip stated. "Yeah, think they went thataway to the Boot of Jemiah." he answered pointing to a nearby bar. "Why am I not surprised?" Black Panther quipped. "Well, thanks for the assistance Mr. Pip!" Steven thanked the cigar-chomping alien before they all walked away towards the Boot. "Anytime squirt!"

The group stopped before a building with a colorful marquee hanging over the entrance and various aliens lining up in front of it. "Hey blockhead, no cutting!" one extraterrestrial shouted to Garnet when she tried to get in line. "How about you don't cut?" the Gem leader commanded summoning her gauntlet. "I am so sorry miss, please help yourself." The creature nervously mumbled politely moving out of the heroes' way. "Wow, seemed like he thought you were gonna kill him." Steven said. "All for a good cause."

The line grew shorter and shorter as time moved on until finally, the team entered the bar. They were greeted with even more creatures filling up the building drinking their troubles away and playing various games. "Mr. Stark, where are you?" Steven called for Tony. "Ugh, now where could Amethyst be?" Pearl wondered getting shoved out of the way by a green humanoid with an unusually large pointed head. "Well that was uncalled for."

"Think we might need some extra height." Garnet offered picking up Steven and placing him on her square curls. "See anything Steven?" she asked. "Hm, give me time." the boy answered looking through his hands like binoculars. "Oh, I can see something purple at that big table over there!" He pointed towards what he thought would be Amethyst at a large table covered in small creatures that resembled dinosaurs. "Along with some furry thing across from her."

"Wait, a furry thing?" Pearl gasped. "Does he mean-" she wondered before being cut off by Clint grabbing her by the arm and rushing towards the big table. Speaking of which, Iron Man and Amethyst were getting drunk and betting on fights.

"How about after this we spend our winnings on some space strippers?!" the billionaire belched. It was no secret the two were utterly wasted. "Y'know what, screw them Quantum Pebbles or whatever they are! Let's just spend the rest of our lives drinking and living it up!" Amethyst replied equally hungover. "Oh why am I not surprised?" Cap and Pearl groaned in unison.

"AGH, LOST AGAIN!" the furry creature sitting across from them complained while being comforted by a large tree monster. "I am Groot." the tree said. "Wait, I know that voice from anywhere!" Steven exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. "Steven, is that you?" the furball said gaping at the boy. "Hey guys come over here, the Crystal Gems are here!"

A few more people gathered behind him, a young man with a red trenchcoat carrying a Walkman, a green-skinned woman with black hair, a shirtless fellow with tattoos, a pair of blue-skinned aliens and a black-haired woman with antennae. "Steven, it's you!" the first man cried. "Hello there Guardians." Garnet calmly greeted them. The reunion was indeed a cheerful one, Gamora shook hands with Pearl, Drax noogied a still-drunk Amethyst, Steven high fived Star-Lord and the Avengers just looked on in wonder.

"So you're that close with one another?" Hawkeye wondered. "Yeah, it all began when we were hired by the Diamonds to capture Peridot!" Peter exclaimed. "I am Groot." Groot nodded with a grin. "So basically we found a barn, hijacked a tractor, drove it to Beach City, the Gems kicked our asses and now here we are." Rocket briefed the heroes on their history.

"So I suppose this must be Nebula? I honestly don't see the family resemblance." Pearl remarked to Gamora looking at Nebula as she brooded in the background. "She was another being who was taken by Thanos to be one of his minions and was dubbed my 'sister'." the Zenwhoberi said. "She decided to side with us after our last battle with Thanos when we all teamed up with the Avengers to split the Infinity Stones across the cosmos."

"Maybe I should try and be friendly with her." the former servant Gem declared walking toward the assassin and sticking her hand out to her. "What do you want?" Nebula snarked. "Uh, hello there Nebula. My name is Pearl, a very good friend of your sister. I just wanted to get to know you." Pearl politely greeted with a strained grin. "A Pearl? You must be one of those Gems." the ex-daughter of Thanos rolled her eyes.

"So uh, w-who's the b-bug lady?" Amethyst drunkenly asked pointing to the bug lady in question. "Oh yes, forgot to introduce myself. I am Mantis." Mantis introduced herself. "We met her when we saved the galaxy from some psycho living planet that wanted to assimilate everything into his ugly mug." Rocket snarked. "And I nearly died that time!" Yondu added. "Yeah, d-death is gonna g-get us all some-uuuurp-day." Tony slurred. "Oh for Pete's sake Stark, just stop with the booze right now and focus on the task at hand." Cap chastised him. "O-okay then Dad."

"So what brings you all to Knowhere?" Yondu wondered. "We are searching for the Infinity Stones so that we can stop Thanos from conquering all life in the universe and I think you might be of great help to us." Garnet explained. "Do you happen to know where the Collector resides?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I know this place like the back of my paw. Follow me." Rocket boasted leading everyone out of the bar.

They moved from the bar to a large building near it, looking somewhat like a baseball stadium. "Yo Cosmo, we got guests!" the furry bounty hunter called to a dog clad in a spacesuit. "Aw, it's a cute little doggie!" Steven cooed petting the dog. "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" He started doting on the canine until he heard a deep Russian accent speak. "Yes, I like the belly rubs! You are very good boy yourself comrade." The Crystal Gems were stunned, trying to search for the source of the accent. "Who just said that?" Pearl wondered. "I did moi druz'ya. I am Cosmo the Space Dog, very pleased to meet you."

"Whoa, and it can talk too?!" Steven shouted excitedly. "Well technically I can't. I am projecting my words into your thoughts. You know what I mean, da?" Cosmo said. "I assume you all must be here for the Collector?" he asked. "Yeah, we're looking for something in particular that he might have. Think you can lead us to him?" Peter replied. "Yes, yes. Follow me everyone." The heroes followed the dog's paws straight into the Collector's museum.

"So you met a talking dog at one point?" Garnet wondered. "Yeah, but it's still not as weird as some of the other things we've been through. Like for example there was this creepy guy named Marcus we sent to life in prison who thought he was Carol's own-" Carol punched him in the face for reminding her of that day. "I thought we promised to never speak of that again!" she yelled. "Sorry, but if there were some way we could erase that from our memories that's gonna stay."

Cosmo lead the group further into the museum which was filled with exhibits containing all sorts of galactic oddities like a duck wearing a suit having a drink, a Chitauri, a large pink snake, flying carpets, little slugs creatures and many more until they came face to face with a white-haired man in red with his back turned to them. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to thee, Tanaleer Tivan, the Collector!"

The man turned to face them, his expression neutral while still fixing his gaze upon one of his wares. "So what visitors do we have today Cosmo?" he asked the space dog before turning his attention to the Crystal Gems and his face turned from stoicism to surprise. "What is this?" he gasped. "Why, the Crystal Gems! What an honor to meet you here!" he exclaimed bowing to them.

"Seems like we have a fan." Garnet said. "Indeed you have. I've dealt with your kind before." The Gems & Guardians instantly knew what he was talking about as they all glared at Rocket. "What? What?"

"So what brings you all to my neck of the woods Avengers?" the Collector wondered. "We are on a mission to stop Thanos from finding the Infinity Stones once again and we've been lead to believe you might have one of them in your hands." Steve said. "Ah yes, the Reality Stone. Howard, bring me the Aether!"

"WAGH! Okay then ya big galoot!" Howard exclaimed fetching the artifact for him. He arrived carrying a small container giving off a red glow and handed it to the Elder of the Universe. "This my friends is the Reality Stone, possessing the power to bend existence itself." he explained. "Once wielded by the Dark Elves in a bid to conquer the Nine Realms, it was sealed away by Bor, the then king of Asgard until one faithful day when Malekith took it back to finish what his race began."

"Yeah yeah, something about mystical alternate dimensions stuff." Amethyst snarked. "Thank you for your help Tivan, we are forever grateful for your help." Garnet thanked taking the Aether out of the Collector's hands. "You are very welcome but remember that you must beware, for the forces of evil could strike at any moment to take it from you."

"Well, we all got what we came here for, let's blow this head and find the rest!" Yondu exclaimed leaving the museum. "He's right. Let's move out." Natasha added leading everyone out. "Goodbye mister Collector!" Steven cheerfully said his farewells as he followed the others. "Safe travels to you all." Tanaleer said before the group disappeared from sight. He turned his back once more and his gaze to a collection of Gems in bubbles floating high above him. "I wonder how long it'll take before the Diamonds find these?"

* * *

"Okay everyone, that's one Infinity Stone down and only four more to go!" Rogers declared as Pearl stored the Reality Stone in her gem. "Now then let's get back on the Quinjet and-" He turned around to notice their Quinjet being torn apart by a group of thieves and its parts dragged away, probably to be sold on the black market. "Damn it!"

"Language!" Tony called him out while covering Steven's ears. "Fury is not going to like this." Clint fretted. "Well there's always our ship if you don't want to stick around here for the rest of your days." Peter suggested walking towards the Guardians' vessel, still blue and orange as ever. "How could anyone 'stick around' here? Do we need any adhesive for that?" Drax wondered. "Let's just hope your vehicle has enough room for all of us." Pearl muttered climbing aboard the Milano. "Thank you Guardians, and now off to our next destination." Strange politely thanked them. "You're welcome Doc." Star-Lord replied.

The Milano began hovering off the ground and finally blasted off out of Knowhere, setting out for the next Infinity Stone.

* * *

"Okay Strange, where to next?" Tony asked the sorcerer cracking his knuckles as the Milano soared through hyperspace. "My visions seem a bit fuzzy, but I can see that the next stone we'll find is the Time Stone." Stephen announced. "It has the ability to, well, control time. To be more precise, with the right training one can use it to revert something back to a previous state, apply changes that haven't happened yet or even lock it in a time loop."

"Whoa, sounds kinda like the time things from that Sea Shrine!" Steven exclaimed. "I assume it is, but usage of the Time Stone can be hazardous to the natural order. Trust me, I'm speaking from personal experience." the doctor nervously added. "So, any crazy Gem stuff happen since we last saw each other?" Star-Lord asked. "Oh yeah, really crazy!" Amethyst shouted. "There were these Gems that came down to Earth to collect humans! One looked like Lapis except she was super tiny and was a total jerk & the other was a fusion between a pair of Topazes!"

"Yeah, they took Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion and they were searching for someone named 'My Dad'." Steven added. "And then I was forced to turn myself in to save everyone before I was put on trial before the Diamonds and-" He cut himself off and turned to the rest. "Guys, I'm gonna need you all to go outside for a bit." he solemnly stated. "Okay then kid, already got the ship on autopilot." Peter said before leaving with the others. "Finally remembered for once." Rocket snarked. "Never going to let me live that one down, aren't you?"

"Not you Gamora, same goes for Nebula and Yondu." he said to the aforementioned three, who turned their heads to the boy before sitting down facing him. "So what is it that you want to talk about with just us three?" Yondu asked. "Well, it's about that trial. It turned out that my mom may not have shattered Pink Diamond after all."

The three were stunned at what he just said. Gamora & Nebula had actually met Pink Diamond while they were still serving Thanos and Yondu had only heard about her shattering. "Are you serious? Was this just another lie he fed to us?!" Nebula shouted furiously. "Whoa, simmer down Nebs! He didn't mean it like that!" Yondu tried to calm her down. "No, I will not do the act of simmering down!"

She backed Steven into a corner with a look of rage on her features as she continued ranting about the Mad Titan. "Ever since he forced me to serve under him, Thanos would always pit Gamora & I against each other and she would always win!" she kept screaming, which made the son of Rose sweat in fear. "He tried to make me her equal by replacing part of me with machinery but she would always win no matter what!" She was about to snap before she felt the child suddenly hugging her. "W-what is this?" her tone changed to become more confused and bashful. "It's a hug Nebula," Steven said. "haven't you had one before?"

"I actually haven't had one in a long time." said the former assassin of Thanos as she slowly returned the hug. "Aw, now isn't that cute?" Yondu said. "Now let's get back on topic."

As this was going on, the rest of the group were attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Anything Rocky?" Amethyst asked Rocket. "Nothing yet gang. I have super great hearing but it's like Steven doesn't want us to hear him!" the raccoon said. "You may be right, but whatever happened on this "Homeworld" must be something he refuses to speak about with us." Black Panther stated.

"He hasn't even talked to us about it either." Garnet added. "He must seem troubled. Maybe I could use my powers on him." Mantis suggested. "That's actually a good idea Mantis." Amethyst responded. "After all this time, I think he's in serious need of therapy."

"Okay guys, you can come back in now." Steven called. The door opened and everybody returned to their proper places on the bridge. "Now for the record, we totally were not listening in on you." Drax stated. "So Doc, anything yet?" Gamora asked. "Yes, we should be headed right over...there!" The Milano finally stopped near a planet that was split into two. One half had a lush environment and the other was an industrial wasteland. "Aw geez, not here. Can we just give up and wait until Thanos finds us and takes us all to kingdom come?" Rocket moaned pawing his face. "Why Rocket, what's wrong?" Amethyst wondered. "This everyone, is my old home planet. Halfworld."

* * *

The Milano touched down on the surface of Halfworld and the group exited to examine their new surroundings. "So what is the story of this place anyway?" Steven asked Rocket. "Centuries ago a group of aliens known as Shrinks built a hospital for those who've gone completely nuts. When their funding was cut, they left behind robot servants to keep up the work." the former Halfworlder explained. "Then came a supernova which gave the servants sentience and a lack of crap to give for what they dubbed the Loonies so they gave intelligence to the animals of this planet, including moi."

"Am I the only one getting severe case of deja vu?" Pearl pondered as the group began to venture further into Halfworld. "Yes, it kind of reminds me of the human zoo." Garnet remarked. "Wait, human what-now?" Hulk wondered. "Long story." said the fusion before they were suddenly assaulted by animal troops. "We got intruders everyone, capture them at all costs!" their leader, a lion, commanded his subordinates.

"Looks like we got company everyone." Carol said lighting her fists with plasma energy. "You got that right Danvers." Hawkeye responded preparing some arrows and everybody else prepared for battle. "Avengers, assemble!" Cap shouted and they began fighting back against the animal troops.

Garnet started plowing through an army of weasels that tried to shoot her down while Hulk wrestled the lion captain and a small platoon of rhinos behind him. "Hulk smash lion man! Lion man bring us to Time Stone!" The anthropomorphic lion was stunned to hear the green monster mention that very artifact and ordered his men to cease fire. "You seek the Time Stone, yes?" he asked the heroes. "Indeed, we're led to believe that your people might have it with you." Pearl answered. "Men, bring these intruders to Captain Blackjack! They seek one of his treasures."

"Aw great, now we're gonna meet him too?" Rocket grimaced. "Who's Blackjack?" Steven asked the lion. "Blackjack is the leader of our squadron and ruler of Halfworld's industrial side. I'm sure he'll be most pleased to see a certain someone amongst your entourage." he replied glaring at Rocket.

* * *

Taking them to the mechanical half of the planet and stopping before a large tower, the lion man and his soldiers got down on one knee. "Wal Rus, we bring the captain guests!" one of the weasels shouted. "Guests? Wait down here, I'll be coming for you!" the guardian of the tower exclaimed rushing down and lowering the gates, where he unveiled himself as an anthropomorphic walrus with metallic tusks. "Wal, you too?" Rocket shouted in disbelief. "I am terribly sorry old friend, but Blackjack has paid me handsomely." the walrus sighed in defeat leading the group inside.

As they walked deeper into the tower, the Crystal Gems, Avengers and Guardians examined the various machinery around them being commandeered by critters glued to the screens. "Think Peridot would dig this place?" Rocket asked Pearl. "I think she definitely would."

"Captain O'Hare, we bring to you guests from afar." the humanoid lion announced to his master. The master in question turned to face the group with red-lensed eyes. "Your boss is a cute little bunny?!" Steven squealed in joy rushing up to the rabbit and cuddling him. "He's just so fluffy! Who's a fluffy little bunny? You are, oh yes you are!"

"By the authors of Gideon's Bible, release Blackjack at once!" the lion shouted plucking Blackjack O'Hare from Steven's grasp. "Oh geez, stupid little twerp." the hare groaned dusting himself off before glaring daggers at Rocket, who return the fierce look. "Well well well, we meet again at last Rocket." he snarled at his rival. "Blackjack, you might know why we're here." Rocket replied folding his arms.

"I am Groot!" Groot added. "What, that Time Stone thingy? I don't know where it is, probably threw it out ages ago!" Blackjack exclaimed, though it seemed like he was lying by the way his eyes darted around. "We know you have the Time Stone cottontail, now hand it over." Garnet threatened the hare whipping out one of her gauntlets. "Yeah, or else pink boy snuggle you again!" Hulk added pounding his fists.

"You should know, I give really great hugs!" Steven exclaimed spreading his arms and backing Blackjack into a corner. "I swear, I threw it out! Honest!" he fretted not wanting the boy to touch him again. "He has it," a pig wearing a blue hat and a black-yellow sweater with a red Z on it revealed. "and he's keeping it down below in the vault." a white seal with a toboggan hat and scarf added. "Ziggy, Silly, why would you betray me?!" Blackjack cried as the heroes bolted for the vault. "Never mind then, release the Loonies!"

He pressed a button that released an entire militia of humanoids in straitjackets looking incredibly insane with their eyes misaligned, tongues sticking out and insane cackling flying from their mouths. "Y'all know what to do Loonies, stop them!" the bunny commanded them and they immediately obeyed chasing the group down.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, get us a map of this place?" Tony ordered his AI. "Right away Mr. Stark. By the way, there are some mental patients chasing after you." Jarvis stated taking notice of the Loonies tailing them. "Oh now I know, this is just like the human zoo!" Amethyst exclaimed. "The human what-now?" Wal said incredibly confused by her declaration. "It's a very long story, but let's talk about it some other time." Pearl assured him. "And by some other time, I mean probably never."

"Okay gang, map's all downloaded! The vault holding the Time Stone should be right under us in a few steps." Tony announced. "I think this should be enough steps." Garnet stated punching the floor beneath them, creating a hole that went several miles with an emerald glimmer at the end of the pit. "That must be the vault everyone, jump!" Cap shouted leaping deep into the hole and the others followed behind.

Touching down, before them was none other than the Time Stone, safely guarded by some of the best security in the galaxy. "That's more like it, a vault that I can crack!" Rocket exclaimed preparing to break into the container. "Anyone else want in on this?"

"How about we just smash it open?" Bruce suggested picking up the vault and snapping it in two with his bare hands, releasing the Time Stone within. "Got it! Strange, get us outta here!" Clint exclaimed. "Already on it Clint!" the doctor replied putting on a small two-finger ring and waving his right hand in a circular motion making a portal that led to where they landed the Milano. "There, let's get out of here!"

"Oh good, my willie's gettin' tired anyway!" Yondu said firing his arrow at some Loonies before making a run for it. "Finally, two more to go!" Amethyst shouted while fighting more of them alongside Mantis. The heroes all charged into the portal except for Rocket who said his goodbyes to Wal. "So this is it for now, eh? You know, you could come along with us if you want." the experiment suggested. "I am sorry old friend, but there must be someone to take the fall for you. I must do what's right, even if it might cost me my life." the walrus solemnly swore embracing his furry friend. "Aw Wally, always the big softie."

"Uh, Rocky! We gotta go!" Steven called from the other side of the portal. "Be there in a bit squirt!" Rocket said before turning back to his former partner. "I'll see ya soon big guy." They gave one last hug before Rocket turned and ran into the portal mere moments before it completely shut. Just then, Blackjack and a squadron of critters jumped down the hole. "Where are they?!" the rabbit screamed furiously. "Gee, I don't know! Maybe they just magically disappeared." Wal answered sarcastically with a cheeky grin on his face which instantly made Blackjack mad. "ROOOOOCKEEEEEEEET!"

* * *

The Milano had just left Halfworld with the Time Stone onboard and the heroes celebrating. "Woo, almost there baby!" Iron Man shouted. "Yeah, first those two little guys gave away the vault's locale then Garnet punched a giant hole that went all the way to it!" Steven added. "I am Groot!" Groot also said. "Plus there was ol' Jolly Green here just crushing that vault like it was glass and Mantis kickin' Loony butt!" Amethyst stated elbowing both Banner and Mantis, with the latter blushing. "Thank you Amethyst, you are actually quite nice." the alien complimented.

"Yes, congratulations to all but let's not get too entangled in our victory." T'Challa announced. "He is right, the next Infinity Stone we should search for is the Space Stone." Doctor Strange added. "Don't you have like, some kinda special Infinity Stone tracking device around here? I'm pretty sure Mr. Strange might be a bit worn out by now." Steven wondered, leaving the good doctor smiling for thinking of him. "Oh yeah, we kinda have something like that. Dunno why we didn't bring it up before." Peter said tapping on the screen in front of him a few times before a radar appeared. "How have we not used this yet?"

Suddenly the radar started pinging and picked up a signal from a distant planet. "Hang on, we're pickin' something up!" Yondu exclaimed before Drax picked up a random object. "Is this what you wanted?" the destroyer asked. "No ya idjit, I meant we're pickin' up a signal! And it's comin' straight from Contraxia!"

"Oh good, maybe we could chillax there because beating up little animals that try to kill us has got me beat." Tony panted. "I do not want to know how wrong that sounds out of context." Garnet remarked flatly.

* * *

Exiting the Milano, the pack were greeted with the intense cold of Contraxia. "Oh my gosh, it's really chilly here! Really wish I packed a coat just in case." Steven shivered. "I think we have just the thing for this, right Pete?" Yondu winked to his protege. "Uh right!" Peter then pulled out a Ravager trenchcoat just like Yondu's, only more fitting to Steven's size. "We were gonna give this to you the first time we met, but time's kind of a pain."

"Wow, thanks guys!" the boy thanked them putting on the coat. "That was nice of you guys, but let's not get distracted. Be on the lookout for something that's blue and glows." Natasha said. They started their trek through the chilly planet. The bright colorful lights, abundance of snow and people flocking the streets almost made it look like Christmastime.

As they continued walking, they happened upon a grey-skinned alien man dressed in a black hat, purple coat, orange scarf & red boots flirting with a couple of women, but his most notable trait was the blue glowing necklace he wore around his neck. "Yo, I think that's the stone we're looking for!" Amethyst shouted pointing to the purple-coated humanoid. "Hey purple man, think you could please give us that bling you have?"

"Oh sorry babe, but I won this jewel fair and square when it crashed at my feet a few months ago." the alien boasted in a nasally high-pitched tone. "You do not understand good sir, that is one of the six Infinity Stones that Thanos is searching for! Once he obtains all six, the entire universe is doomed!" Thor warned, to which the alien and his girls just laughed. "Infinity Stones? Yeah, and I'm Dazzler!" one of his girls mocked them. "That has to be the funniest thing I've heard in my whole dang life!" the man cackled heartily. "Now go on, shoo shoo. I've got important stuff on my hands right now."

"Listen here pal, if you don't hand over that stone you got, then you and your babes are gonna be among the casualties of a madman rampaging across the cosmos just because he has the hots for a chick who happens to be the Grim Reaper herself!" Rocket shouted pulling him by the collar. "Oh you being hella cereal right now furball. Okay then I'll hand it over." the alien finally submitted grabbing Rocket by the tail and dropping him on the ground. "But if you truly want it, you're gonna have to pay me."

"I can arrange that. J.A.R.V.I.S, give this weirdo some of my stocks." Tony commanded his butler. "No no no tin man, I don't mean just give me some of your money on a whim. I want you to personally hand me cold hard cash. Limjee, professional pimp at your service." the man, now named Limjee, said. "And I want it from those three colorful babes you got with you." he added pointing to the Crystal Gems.

"Wait, us? Why would you want us to give you the money?" Pearl exclaimed incredulously. "Because it's been my dream to come face to face with Gems. The last times I've tried didn't really end well for me."

"Okay then, what do we have to do?" Garnet asked lowering her glasses.

* * *

"So you've decided to become a bartender?" Iron Man asked in Contraxia's local hangout where the fusion leader turned mixologist now served drinks to various extraterrestrials looking to chug their troubles away. "Indeed, plus they leave good tips." she replied as a Majesdanian dropped some alien currency in a jar. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"I'll have some of your best swig if you please my good madame!" Steven exclaimed sitting down on a stool. "Steven, you do realize you're not of legal age yet right?" Garnet said smirking. "Okay then, I'll just have some water." the boy resigned as his guardian handed him a glass. "I wonder how Amethyst is doing?"

Just then, Amethyst bolted into the establishment barring the door and hiding behind the countertop. "Listen guys, you gotta hide me! I just accidentally blew up this one guy's ride and now he wants my head!" the panicked runt shouted. "But on the plus side, I got a good amount of units."

"I'm sure it'll all blow over soon." Garnet assured her. "Hey barkeep, gimme so booze!" Rocket demanded from the other end of the counter. "Be right back, gotta take this order." She walked away to give Rocket her drink just as T'Challa sat down. "So how is working these odd jobs treating you?" the king inquired. "Pretty okay for me, well except I was about to die just because I messed up someone's ship." Amethyst remarked still hiding. "Y'know, since we're doing all these weird tasks, I wonder what Pearl's up to?"

"Heard she's taken up being some kind of dancer. I find that really cool, since she is an amazing dancer!" Steven exclaimed. "Why don't we check backstage over there to see how she's doin'?" Tony suggested. The boy beamed and followed the billionaire to a back room where they came across a door with Pearl's name hastily embroidered on it. "WHAT? I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" the swordfighter screamed from inside the room. "Aw come on babe, chicks like you could rake in tons of units! Besides, flat sells just like dat they always say!" Limjee protested. "I'll have you know I was once a slave that was made to just stand around & look pretty, I don't want to relive that past!"

"On second thought, we should just leave them be." Stark muttered sheepishly leaving the two to argue with Steven in tow. "Wait, what did Mr. Limjee want Pearl to wear again?" Steven wondered. "You'll know when you're older kid. Now let's go." Tony blushed profusely taking the half-Gem child back to the bar where Thor, Yondu and Carol happened to be sitting. "So what were doing with the kid there?" Danvers asked. "Hopefully something appropriate for his age."

"Ladies, germs and everyone else, your attention please!" Limjee spoke into a microphone walking on stage. "Now it isn't everyday such a bella dama finds her way to our lovely little planet but who would've guessed that day would be today! But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's all give a warm welcome to Pearl!"

As he dramatically leapt off the stage, Pearl finally emerged from behind the curtain clad in a revealing black latex ensemble consisting of thigh-length high-heeled boots, a bra & panties and a grimace on her face. "C'mon pointy, you gotta smile, make the audience feel good! A happy face brings more money to your place I always say!" Limjee shouted from the audience carrying a few women in his arms. The Gem put on a strained smile in response as she made her way to the pole in front of her and started dancing. "Whoo, go Pearl!" Steven cheered before Cap covered his eyes. "I think we should start leaving, Pearl's got this covered."

* * *

"Hopefully big bird rake in cash." Hulk said as they walked outside the club. "Yeah, but why was she dressed like uh, that?" Steven wondered his face turning beet red. "You'll learn when you're older." Natasha remarked sticking her hand on the boy's head. "Well all we have to do now is wait." Yondu added leaning on a lamppost. Just then, a very disgusted Pearl came walking out in her normal clothes with Limjee following behind. "I am never doing that again." she snarled. "But you still did great out there." Tony complimented her. "EVER AGAIN!"

"Tin Man here is right lil' birdie, you did fan-tabby-ulous times 616 there! Just look at how many units you brought the club!" Limjee exclaimed proudly as his girls and Rocket pulled out crates of units in front of them. "Great job there Pearl, now just hand over the Space Stone and we'll be on our way!" Amethyst said holding out her hand expecting the Infinity Stone to be dropped into it but nothing came. "Hey, where is it stretch?"

"Oh I'm sorry dwarfy, but I just have one more task for you to accomplish! Just follow me." the pimp said leading the group away. Steven was about to follow behind before he turned to notice a man in a black coat surrounded by an odd orange glow standing behind him with only a lamppost giving away his spot. Steven paid no mind and decided to walk with the others. The man just continued standing there before shedding his cloak and flying away.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Casa de Limjee babes!" Limjee introduced his complex seated one floor above the club to the heroes. "Wow, you've got a nice place here sir!" Steven exclaimed running up to a posh couch nearby and jumping on it. "Careful kid, that's some of the finest fabric in this star system and I sure as heck don't want it spoiled!" the alien said putting the child down on the floor. "So what do you want us here for?" Hawkeye wondered. "Oh yeah, that's the reason why you're all here."

He walked towards a pair of doors and pushed them open, revealing a very lavish, yet incredibly messy, bedroom. "If you want this bling, then you're gonna have to clean up the results of a little "wild night" I had." he explained with a toothy grin, which made Pearl utterly snap. "SO THIS IS WHAT I GET AFTER EXPOSING MYSELF IN FRONT OF SO MANY PEOPLE FOR THE SAKE OF MONEY?! TO CLEAN UP AFTER A TOTAL PERVERT?!" she screamed. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN FIND THOSE INFINITY STONES YOURSELF, BECAUSE I AM LEAVING!" She tried to storm about but was stopped by Steven hugging her long legs. "Please Pearl, I know you felt pretty embarrassed for dancing like that & you just want to grab that Infinity Stone he has and go, but it's always nice to help someone out. So please, just stay here and work with us for the good of the universe."

"Steven's right Pearl, it's good to help because that's what heroes do." Captain America agreed with a smile putting on hand on Pearl's shoulder and another patting Steven on the head. "Oh okay you two, I'll stay." the former servant resigned hugging her young ward. "Good lord, was that "That's what heroes do" thing cheesy or what?" Iron Man snarked. "You bet the purplest parts of my butt it was!" Amethyst replied fistbumping him.

* * *

Mere hours later, the bedroom was finally spick and span and the group all tired from their hard work. "It took quite a while, but we finally did it." Garnet announced wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Yes bravo you all!" Limjee applauded. "Here, the stone is yours for the taking." He removed the Space Stone from his necklace and gave it to the Gems who looked upon it in awe.

"Shiny!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Well thank you for your time sir, we'll just be on our way!" Pearl hurriedly stated putting the Space Stone in her gemstone before rapidly walking away. "Okay then, safe travels babe!" Limjee bid farewell as the others followed suit.

Walking outside in the freezing cold, they let out a sigh of relief, happy that they could finally leave. "I thought we were gonna have to live there forever!" Carol exclaimed stretching her back. "Yes, I cannot wait to find the remaining stones and return home. My kingdom truly needs me, even if I left my sister in charge before I left." Black Panther added. "Wait, you have a sister?" Garnet wondered. "Indeed. Shuri is kind of like me in a way, she is more technologically minded whilst I am more focused on my heritage."

"Yes yes, family history and all that! Now let's get cracking and find the last two!" Rocket cut off the king racing to the Milano. "Come on everyone, we got a universe to save!"

* * *

Lifting off of Contraxia and finally blasting off into the great beyond, the heroes all listed off the Infinity Stones they had on hand. "Okay so let's run this down once more, the Mind Stone is currently back on Earth and we have the Reality, Time & Space Stones so that only leaves the Soul & Power Stones to find." Star-Lord explained. "Can't believe we're almost done, been a while since we left Earth." Steven said gazing into the stars. "I wonder how Connie and the others are doing?"

"Don't fret young Steven, as soon as we find thy Infinity Stones we shall return to Earth and store them in your temple for safe keeping." Thor assured him. "Hey, here's a funny thought," Star-Lord stated. "since we're stopping Thanos, do you think one of them could be on his home planet?" he asked. "You know, that could actually be quite likely." Nebula answered. "So where is Thanos's planet anyway? I need to punch in the coordinates." Pearl inquired sitting down in one of the pilot seats. "I think I got the location down in my head." Natasha stated. "He was born on one of Saturn's moons, Titan in particular."

"Well then, let's fly down there and grab whatever they got!" Clint shouted preparing to warp to Titan. "Barton, don't be so reckless! That's some very fragile equipment we got-" Rocket tried to stop him, but it was too late. "-THEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEE!" And so, the Milano blasted off towards Titan.

* * *

By the time the ship had finally reached Titan, the crew were all in a daze by the warp-speed. "Well, least you didn't damage anything." Rocket said to the archer. "Yo, who am I sitting on?" Amethyst wondered before she realized she was sitting on Mantis. "Oh sorry 'Tis." she apologized to the alien getting up. "It's alright, I'm kind of used to stuff like this."

"Well, here we are everyone. Titan, home of Thanos." Captain America declared. "It looks quite beautiful from here." Garnet remarked gazing upon Saturn's largest moon. "It's indeed pretty on the outside, but wait til we land." Yondu responded preparing the spacecraft for landing. "And don't worry, this does have a breathable atmosphere."

At last touching down, the group emerged from the Milano to find a city on Titan in complete ruins. "What happened here?" Steven wondered fretfully gazing upon the carnage before them. "Thanos happened Steven." Steve answered. "He was born the hybrid son of the Titanian A-Lars and the Deviant Sui-San who was so obsessed with Death he wiped out all of his people as an offering to her."

"So he's kinda like Steven, only he's a complete maniac that wants to conquer the universe just to get a girl to like him." Amethyst quipped. "Yeah, kind of like that. Now let's move." Gamora replied moving forward to search for the Stone.

They all searched high and low throughout the area for the relic but to no avail. Suddenly, Steven spotted something orange glowing in the distance. "Wait a minute, is that..." he muttered positioning his hands over his eyes like binoculars. That was when he spotted what looked like an Infinity Stone. "Guys, I think I found one of them!" he cried for the others to hear. "Great, now let's grab it and get outta here!" Pearl called back as they all advanced toward the Stone.

"The Soul Stone, able to observe, control, or even steal the souls of others." Doctor Strange explained. "And yet here it is just floating around in the middle of nowhere, ripe for the taking!" Stark exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, we now only have one Infinity Stone left and then we can stop Thanos once & for all." Garnet stated.

Steven immediately grabbed the Infinity Stone in his hands before he spotted another hand grasping it. "Hands off my prize boy!" the stone hunter ordered ripping it from his palms. The boy was knocked back and gazed upon the figure before him. He had pinkish skin, a wild hairstyle, piercing yellow eyes with no irises, sharp fangs and dressed in a red cloak. The being's very form was unmistakable to the Avengers, especially Thor and Strange. "Mephisto! How have you followed us here?" the Asgardian shouted. "Well well well, if it isn't the Earth's mightiest ZEROES!" Mephisto cackled. "And it seems you brought a couple of plus-ones for your utter annihilation!"

"Wait, Mephisto? As in the Prince of Demons Mephisto?!" Pearl exclaimed trembling with fear. "Yes indeed my little Pearl, it certainly has been quite a while since we saw one another." the demon calmly greeted the white Gem. "Oh Neptune!"

"Yes indeed, I remember you all from the Rebellion so many centuries ago." Mephisto explained. "But I never knew you would recruit a few runts into your ranks." he added with a mocking glare toward Steven and Amethyst. "Hey, we may be the worst Gems but we ain't gonna be mocked by the likes of you redhead!" the small Quartz defensively shouted tossing her whip at the Lord of the Lower Realms before he grabbed it with just two of his fingers. "The worst Gems, huh? Well let's see what the rest of your kind has to say about that!"

He snapped another pair of his fingers and summoned shadowy figures resembling Gems looking both distressed and outraged. "By Odin's beard, are those others of your race?!" Thor exclaimed preparing his hammer for battle. "Yes, many of them fought alongside us as Crystal Gems during the rebellion while others were still loyal to Homeworld. But what is Mephisto doing with them?" Garnet said before she was grabbed by an Agate and a Jasper. "Crazy Lace, Biggs?!" she cried. "G-Garnet, is that you?" Crazy Lace Agate said, her voice incredibly distorted. "Why? Why did you leave us?"

"We didn't leave you, Rose could only protect us three!" Pearl exclaimed fighting back against her former fellow rebels. "Well why couldn't you stop them? Why did you let the Diamonds destroy us?!" a Jade sobbed before her face became hideously deformed.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US...TO DIIIIIII-IIIIII-EEEEE?!"

The two veterans screamed in terror of what the Prince of Lies had done to their comrades. They knew they couldn't save everyone, but they didn't realize they would be this affected by it. Mephisto just laughed hatefully at their emotional suffering as the Gems continued the struggle against their kin when suddenly, Garnet was torn into two turning her back into Ruby and Sapphire. "Hey, it's the little girls that make up Garnet!" Tony exclaimed blasting a Bloodstone in the face. "We have to fuse, now!" Ruby exclaimed grabbing her blue lover by the hand and rushing towards Amethyst. "No time for dancing, Sugilite on the double!"

The three small Gems formed the titanic Sugilite, flail, fangs and all. "HEEEEERE'S Sugilite baby!" the boastful fusion announced preparing her weapon before laying eyes upon the shadowy Gems in front of her and dropping her arrogant facade. "Whoa, are those the old crew? What happened to y'all?!" she fretted.

"Well what are you waiting for fusion? Shatter them!" Mephisto commanded. "No, I can be a bit of a jerk but I refuse to hurt my fellow Gems!" Sugilite argued before the demon fired an an energy beam at her, defusing her back into Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire.

"Are you all right girls?" Pearl asked rushing to their side. "Yeah, we're okay Pearl." Amethyst groaned getting up to her feet. "Oh my stars, Steven!" she cried pointing to the child as he tried to defend himself from a few Flints. "Why did you let us be shattered Rose?! Why?!" the Flints moaned clawing at Steven's shield. "I'm not Rose, you got it all wrong!" Steven exclaimed shedding a few tears as his shield began to gave way. Just then, Bruce pounced into battle and began swatting at the zombie Gems. "HULK SMASH ROCK PEOPLE, ROCK PEOPLE LEAVE PINK BOY ALONE!"

"Hand over the Soul Stone you demon wretch or face the wrath of the Sorcerer Supreme!" Strange exclaimed preparing a spell. "Never, I have been stone-less for far too long!" Mephisto exclaimed preparing his own magic. "Well you called my bluff." his sorcerer foe said with a sigh of resignation. "By the Flames of the Faltine!" he called firing a flame blast from his hands and clashing with Mephisto's own energy, knocking the Infinity Stone out of his hands. "The Soul Stone everyone, grab it quickly!"

"I would love to Doc, but I have a few big, orange problems on my hands." Tony said fighting off a few Orange Topazes and about to pinned down. "I am Groot!" Groot called extending his arm and grabbing the gem in his wooden hand. Just as he returned his limb to normal length, it was instantly torn off by a Chirt who tossed the arm to Mephisto. "You see Crystal Gems, this is what happens when you neglect your own species! Just look at them, their emotions filled with rage at how the noble Rose Quartz would abandon her loyal followers!" he boomed. "Now hand over the rest of the Stones or join your comrades in the next world."

"Fine, you can have them, just leave us alone." Pearl finally gave up bursting into tears, mourning the loss of her fellow Gems as she pulled each of the universal artifacts out of her gemstone and handing them to the Prince of Demons, who licked his lips as he held them in his hands.

"Finally, I have them all. Once I deliver them to Thanos, he will be one step closer to total domination of all life." he announced. "He already has the Power Stone on him and he already knows about the Mind Stone you keep in your beloved temple." The heroes all gasped in disbelief at his statement, worrying about what would happen to Earth if Thanos came down to claim their Stone. "Now run, run while you still can! Because no matter what, Thanos is coming."

He laughed cruelly as the group all retreated to the Milano and flew off Titan, setting a new course back to Earth to prepare for the oncoming invasion.

* * *

Later in Sanctuary, Mephisto made his grand entrance presenting the Infinity Stones to his master. "Lord Thanos, my mission was a success!" he declared bowing deeply. "Excellent work Mephisto. When I selected you to become my deliverer, I knew you would always be more successful than Loki." the Mad Titan congratulated the demon inserting each of the four stones into his gauntlet. His glove was almost complete, and all he needed now was the Mind Stone.

With an arrogant smirk on his purple features, he turned to an army of aliens and spread his arms wide. "My army of destruction, today we stand on the verge of victory!" he announced to his militia whom were wearing expressions of bloodlust. "My new servant Mephisto has stayed by my side the entire time and succeeded in claiming my instruments of destruction! Now then, are you ready?!" he boomed causing his minions to cheer. "That's all I needed to hear."

On the heroes' side, they all were quiet as they flew the Milano back to Earth. Their faces were covered with worry & sadness but most of all dread as three words continued lingering in their minds. 'Thanos is coming.' Turning to the Star-Spangled Man with a concerned frown, Steven simply asked one question. "What do we do now?" The good captain simply glared with determination as he gave a livid answer.

"We fight."

* * *

 _That was quite a cliffhanger was it folks?! Well then stay tuned for the final chapter of Part 1, Enter Thanos and see how our heroes escape from this pickle! Until then my Merry Marvel Marchers, stay groovy._


	5. Enter Thanos

_AN: And so, here we are everybody. The final chapter of the first part of what might be considered one of my magnum opuses. I've certainly had a blast writing this so here we go. Let the end of the cosmos begin in..._

* * *

 **Steven Universe: Secret Wars**

 **Part 1: Search for the Six**

 **Chapter 5: Enter Thanos**

"Anything yet guys?" Connie asked her fellow Crystal Avengers keeping an eye out for their friends. "Nothing yet Connie!" Wasp called from high above as she searched the skies with Lapis and Vision. "I can confirm, our companions haven't returned yet." the synthezoid added. "Way to state the obvious Vis." Lapis replied.

"You were right girl, this town's food is amazing!" Wolverine exclaimed holding a few fry bits on one of his claws like a kebab. "Never really expected you of all people to act like this Wolvie. But then again, I'm a guy who was bitten by a radioactive spider hanging out in a town protected by magical rock people." Spider-Man said. "Hey guys, I think we can see something!" Peridot shouted pointing at a strange dark shape in the sky. "You think it could be?"

"Steven!" they all cried out as the shape came into view, revealing itself to be the spaceship belonging to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Landing on the sand, the Crystal Gems, Avengers and Guardians emerged looking very damaged from their fight with Mephisto, both physically and emotionally. The moment Steven's foot touched the grainy surface below him for the first time in a long while, he was greeted by Connie, Lapis and Peridot all hugging him. "Oh, hey guys." he said rather flatly. "Steven, are you all right?" Peridot worried. "Pink boy not feeling good." Hulk stated. "Pink boy's friends should leave pink boy alone for a bit."

"WHOA! Are you that Hulk creature the mutant talked about?!" the little green Gem gasped in amazement. "I totally won that fight!" Logan shouted hotly. "Yes, yes I am." the strongest there is confirmed with a cocky grin before regressing himself back to Bruce Banner. "And I'm also a genius scientist to boot."

"He-hey, P-dot, Tidal!" Rocket shouted fistbumping Peridot before Groot came in and hugged the three incredibly tight. "I am Groot!" the flora colossus cried shaking them in his wooden arms. The mood suddenly lightened up and everyone was cheerfully meeting each other once again. All except Thor. He was still mulling over their recent fight with the demon prince, about how he was now working for Thanos and had known about the Mind Stone. The stress proved far too great on the thunder god before he interrupted the camaraderie with a loud yell of "THANOS IS COMING!"

The scene went deadly quiet once more as they all turned to the prince of Asgard. "I-is something wrong Thor?" Spidey wondered. "Didn't you hear me, Thanos has five Infinity Stones and is coming here to Earth for the Mind Stone!" Thor explained pointing his hammer to the ground for added emphasis. The group were stunned at the god's explanation, Lapis especially as she simply mumbled under her breath, "Thanos."

"What shall we do?" Doctor Strange wondered. "I say we all stay here and take him on ourselves!" Nebula declared. "That madman has gone on far enough and mark my words, he will pay!" she snarled. "Hey, chill out Nebula! We can't go too far ahead!" Steven exclaimed trying to calm her down. "Steven's right, we must evacuate this town so that Thanos can't hurt any of its people." Cap stated. "I'm going to need someone to warn the mayor of the invasion and organize an escape route somewhere far away from here."

"I'll go. I came here before all of you on some business of my own, so it makes sense that I tell 'em." Iron Man stated flying off toward Beach City. "Right. Peter, Hank Janet, you lead the townspeople out of here. Carol, T'Challa, Strange, you're staying with us. And the rest of you return to base." Steve commanded. "Wait, we have to leave?! But why?" Wolverine complained. "Because we won't be important to the story from here on out." She-Hulk answered. "Okay then."

Flying above the small town, the Armored Avenger landed in front of city hall and shed his metallic suit to keep up appearances. "I'm here to see the mayor of this town!" he announced shoving open the doors. "Mister, we know you have important business but can you not open the doors like that?!" one of the secret service agents present said cornering him. "Stand down boys, he obviously wants to see me." a short, elderly woman in a green suit stated making herself known. "Mayor Nanefua Pizza Mr. Stark, at your service."

"Tony Stark madame mayor." Stark greeted the mayor. "Listen, my teammates and I compel you to organize an evacuation plan for a giant purple spaceman with a golden baseball glove is coming down to kill us all!" he urged. "Wow, that is certainly pretty crazy Mr. Stark, but I'll be sure to get on it!"

* * *

Within a few hours, Beach City was nearly empty, its civilians already preparing to leave. "Keep it going everyone, Thanos should be arriving soon so you should all try not to die!" Hawkeye said leading them all away. "So let me guess this straight, some moonman is coming for Earth because he wants some priceless jewels to conquer the galaxy?" Lars Barriga exclaimed as his parents tried to insert the Off Colors into a large moving truck. "Basically, yes!" Steven reiterated the pink teen's statement. "And if we don't stop him-"

"Then the universe is seriously janked." Garnet finished for him. "Seriously Garnet, we need to make you eat soap at this point!" Amethyst said. "Y'know, when I came back to Earth after you & Connie had that space adventure, I did not expect this!" Lars said. "But then again, I died and came back to life on an alien planet, so what do I have to say?"

"Yeah speaking of which, are you sure you're that donut boy Groot met when we first came here?" Rocket said. "Y'know, come to think of it you do seem familiar." the former donut boy stated looking at Groot. "I am Groot." the tree alien said. "I am Lars."

"Okay, let's stop this before it gets too far again." Rocket said breaking the two up. "Now then, since everybody's leaving, I think you and Connie should come with them." he said to Steven. "What, but why?!" the boy cried.

"It's for your own safety Steven." Pearl stated. "We know you and Connie are both fairly powerful on your own, but Thanos is another five levels once he gets all the Infinity Stones!" she fretted. "They're all right Steven, who knows what this Thanos guy can do." Connie affirmed. "Indeed, he could wipe out half of all life in the universe with just a snap of his fingers!" Thor added. "And the same goes for you Lapis and Peridot."

"Us too? But we can fight!" Peridot protested. "I've been watching a few old kung-fu movies and actually picked up some moves along the way!" She then began demonstrating said moves to the heroes, despite being rather clumsy in doing so and capping off with a crane stance.

"I admire both your spirit, and your budding martial arts skills, but I fear whatever powers you have won't be enough against a cosmic warlord bent on dominating all creation." Cap stated. "The captain is right guys, Thanos is not one to be messed with." Lapis stated putting a hand on her barn mate's shoulder. "I should know because I-" She immediately stopped herself from speaking any longer. "Goodbye." Picking up Peridot and Pumpkin, Lapis sprouted her wings and soared away from Beach City.

"What's her problem? She looked like she was gonna say she knows Thanos or something." Star-Lord quipped. "That doesn't matter, we should get you two to your parents post-haste kids." Iron Man finally stated. "We are truly sorry Steven, but it's for your own good." Pearl said before hugging her young ward and the other Crystal Gems joined in. "We'll stop Thanos and bring everyone home." Garnet stated. "Yeah, we're gonna kick his ass!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Well, guess this is goodbye everyone. Good luck." Connie said before finally being led away by Stark.

* * *

"Okay gang, everybody's not present and accounted for." Yondu confirmed gazing upon the deserted town. "In fact, why do they call it Beach City when the number of people living here doesn't make it a city?!"

"Same reason why evil threatens the universe." Clint answered. "Now come on, we gotta prep for Thanos." He led the space pirate back to the temple where the others would be waiting for them. "How's everything?" Natasha asked. "All cleared out babe, not a soul in sight." her archer partner stated. "I sincerely hope Steven is all right. This reminds me of when Jasper invaded and he fled with the rest of the citizens." Pearl said. "At least he has one of your own to watch over him."

"Uh guys, I hate to break up the ambiance," Rocket stuttered in fear. "but I think that giant spaceship about to land in front of us may belong to a certain someone." The heroes all raced outside to discover a titanic aircraft easily dwarfing Beach City in size right over their heads. They immediately knew who this ship belonged to as they all prepared for battle. "It is time." Black Panther declared.

Meanwhile in a highway far from town, the citizens of the coastline village were busy making their escape from the wrath of the Mad Titan. All it took was one look at his warship from the rear-view mirror for Greg to get a good idea of what his late wife's companions were up against this time. "Sheesh, whoever this Thanos guy is sure doesn't mess around!"

His son however was relatively quiet the entire drive. He was too busy musing over their encounter with Mephisto during their space adventure. According to him, he had been involved in the Rebellion as well. But who did he fight for? He most certainly wouldn't side with Rose but he's not sure if the Diamonds would be that comfortable with him. Would that mean Thanos had his part to play in it. After a few minutes of contemplation, Greg broke the silence. "Anything all right Schtu-ball?"

"I'm fine Dad, I've just been thinking lately." Steven replied. "Did Mom ever tell you about anything related to the Infinity Stones?" he asked his father. "No, as usual. In fact, unlike all the other messy stuff of that war, she must really want to keep that under wraps." Greg answered. "But whatever happened, I'm sure it'll be fine." he assured his son. "Yeah but I've heard Thanos can destroy anyone given the chance, the Gems have a good reason for making me flee again! Hopefully there's someone that can help me out here."

"Did someone call for some emotional support?!" Spider-Man suddenly exclaimed peeping into the front window of Greg's van. The two were immediately startled and nearly swerved into another car before regaining their composure. "Oh, you must be that spider guy." Greg stated. "What was your name again? Scarlet Arachnid, Spinneret, Silk, Web Boy..."

"Spider-Man, thank you very much." the spectacular webslinger corrected the former rock star. "Now as I was saying, did someone call for some emotional support?" he asked cheerfully. "I did!" Steven shouted raising his hand. "I can stop so you can get in if you want sir." Greg offered. "Sure thing, but I prefer to web-swing."

Latching onto the roof of another car, Peter used his web-shooters to pull open the back door and jumped right in, closing behind him. "And he sticks the landing!" he shouted before imitating a crowd cheering for him. "Yeah, whoo, go Spider-Man, do a flip!" Greg just chuckled still keeping his eyes on the road. "Wow Spidey, that was really cool!" Steven exclaimed. "Makes me wish I was as cool as you."

"Aw don't say that. You're pretty cool the way you are." Peter said taking off his mask to wipe himself off after the earlier landing. "I mean c'mon, you're the son of an alien warrior lady who helped protect the Earth thousands of years ago! You still got a lot to learn kid. After all, with great power comes great responsibility."

"Where did you learn that?" the boy wondered. "Someone important to me that I lost too, just like the Gems." Spidey answered thinking back to his beloved late Uncle Ben. "So what do you say kid, wanna save the world?" he offered reaching his hand out. "Sure!"

"Now hold on just a second!" Ant-Man suddenly appeared in front of the two young men. "Steven, I know you have a legacy to uphold, but Thanos is just an absolute beast! With all six Infinity Stones, he could practically become God!" the scientist cautioned Steven.

"Oh lighten up Hank, he just wants to help." Wasp stated growing into view as well. "How many more unexpected passengers can I get! Who's next, Ghost Rider?" Greg joked. He then finally stopped the van and got out with the three heroes & his son, whom he hugged goodbye. "Be careful out there little guy, we're all counting on you."

"I'll be okay Dad. I love you." Steven said his farewells before jumping up on the arachnid Avenger's back. "You ready kid?" he asked his young fan. "Wait, we should make a quick stop first. I know a few others who need a pep talk." He turned on a GPS on his phone and began scoping the countryside scene before pointing to a building in this distance. "Let's swing thataway!" he ordered. "Roger roger squirt!"

The two swung off into the distance leaving the winsomely astonishing duo and the car wash owner behind. "Steven is right, those Gems aren't going to last long without a leader." Pym declared shrinking down and hopping on the back of a winged ant. "Right, let's fly!" Jan replied miniaturizing as well and chasing her husband.

* * *

The hour has finally come.

Thanos has arrived.

The Avengers, Crystal Gems and Guardians of the Galaxy stood their ground before the spaceship, preparing for whatever threat would come their way. The bay door opened revealing not the Mad Titan, but instead his minions the Black Order.

At the very center was their leader Corvus Glaive, a grey-skinned alien dressed in all black and carrying his namesake weapon. By his side was Proxima Midnight, a beautiful blue-tinted woman bearing a golden trident.

Behind them were Ebony Maw, a rather wormy looking fellow with a silver tongue, Black Dwarf, the brute of the team who's size & strength could compare with the Hulk's and finally Supergiant, a deranged wraith who can control gravity. The five aliens looked down upon their opponents with cocky grins decorating their features until Corvus finally spoke. "Well, it seems these Avengers have made some new allies." he declared. "Quite familiar looking ones in fact."

"Yes indeed, it's been quite a while since we heard from the Crystal Gems. I was convinced they were all shattered or corrupted." Ebony added. "Can't wait to finish what the Diamonds tried to start." Dwarf threatened bearing both his axe and his mace.

The heroes simply glared furiously at the Order, giving no answer to their boasting. "What is the matter? No words, just going to skip straight to the action?" Proxima wondered. Just then, Garnet finally spoke up. "Leave this planet immediately Black Order, and tell Thanos we're waiting for him!"

"About time, all this abuse of the silent treatment was getting me bored!" Supergiant exclaimed with a sadistic grin. "Now then, let us get started!" She telekinetically summoned a legion of four-armed reptilian beasts that towered over the group, snarling at them. "Outriders!" Captain America exclaimed. "Get ready everyone, we're in for the fight of our lives."

The ultimate battle for the fate of Earth has finally begun. If the alliance between the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Crystal Gems and the lovable a-holes claimed victory, peace would return and the Infinity Stones would be left untouched by evil once more. But if Thanos won, it would mean the end of the universe.

* * *

It was a quiet night at the barn that Lapis Lazuli and Peridot had called their home away from Homeworld. It was originally the Crystal Gems' base of operations while dealing with the Cluster and since became a new living space for the two Gems.

However, ever since Lapis had returned to Earth after fleeing to avoid another Gem war, things had become a bit different. Like for example, Peridot currently laid on a hay bale reminiscing about the Crystal Temps' battle with the leader of AIM known as MODOK, his speech about she was there to provide comic relief instead of being useful to the Crystal Gems continuing to echo through her head.

"Well it's because despite being a member of the Crystal Gems, you are pretty much useless to them! Only being there to provide comic relief. Join me and I shall help you learn your true potential!" he spoke in her thoughts. Looking once again at her miniscule form in a mirror, she sighed miserably and grumbled to herself. "Guess he was right. I really am useless to them."

"Is something wrong Peri?" Lapis wondered flying to her side with Pumpkin in her arms. "It's just that that Mo-whatever guy told me about how useless I was to Steven and the Gems. Now that we've been ordered to stay at the barn while they fight that Thanos guy, it makes me think that we really are there to provide comic relief." the little green technician moped before her blue roommate got down on her knees and hugged her. "It's okay Peridot, you aren't useless. I mean, you helped save the Earth and got me adjusted to it! What matters now is that we should just wait until the time is right for us to become full on Crystal Gems."

"And I seriously can't wait for that day!" Steven called as Spider-Man touched down in front of the barn with Ant-Man and Wasp following behind. "Hey girls, how's it hanging?" the web-slinger greeted them. "Is this really your home because I kind of expected something a bit more futuristic."

"Oh it is alright spider-friend. This barn may have termites and a large crack in the ground, but it's the best we can get!" Peridot beamed at the young man. "We usually spend our days here making meep morps, or what you humans might call art, and watching Camp Pining Hearts." Lapis added. "Camp Pining Hearts? My Aunt May and I love that show!" Peter exclaimed. "Except for season 5."

"I know, right!" Steven & Peridot exclaimed in unison before laughing. "I know all of us here are fans of that show, but let's get to the important topic here: saving the world." Hank stated. "Yeah, if we don't race to Beach City soon, Thanos could kill us all!" Jan added, much to the barn Gems' shock. "Wait, we're actually going to fight him?!" Lapis yelled. "But that could lead to another war, and I don't want to get involved in one."

"C'mon Lapis, we have to do this together! Steven and the Gems need us!" Peridot tried to convince her to change her mind about battling the conqueror. "Earth is our home now. Isn't it worth fighting for?" It took some time for the ocean Gem to think about this. On one hand, Thanos is indeed a force to be reckoned with and could certainly annihilate them if they're not careful. But on the other hand, he could destroy the planet that they've decided to call home. She finally turned around and made her decision. "I'll fight."

"Great, now let's head back to the town and help the others!" Hank declared mounting his winged ant again. "Wait, first I gotta make a call." Steven decided pulling out his phone to talk to Connie.

"Hey Steven, are you somewhere safe yet?" she asked. "That's why I called you Con. I'm gonna fight Thanos." he declared. "What? Hold on, maybe I can get my parents to drive me to your location! Where are you?" Connie cried. "No, I don't want you getting involved. You may be pretty powerful on your own, but deep down you're just a human. I'm so sorry." Steven began to cry as he hanged up on his best friend.

"It's okay Steven, you're doing the right thing just like what your mom would've done." Peter dried his tears. "Thanks Spidey, let's go." Steven got up on the teen hero's back again and left the barn, this time with Lapis and Peridot by their side. Pumpkin was left behind, but little did the vegetable canine know its home was in serious peril as a portal opened behind the barn.

* * *

"It seems you've gotten weaker since we've last met Garnet." Corvus declared pinning the fusion to the ground with his glaive while the Outriders outmatched the others. "Guess without your beloved savior to guide you, you've also become more foolish."

"We may not have Rose Quartz around, but we're still capable of defending Earth!" Garnet declared gripping the blade and tossing Glaive into the sand. "Nice going there Garnet, keep him down!" Rocket cheered dismembering a few Outrider arms. "At this rate, we shall emerge victorious!" T'Challa boasted. "Is that so king of Wakanda?"

A new individual has shown himself, this time being the man himself. The Mad Titan, the nihilistic would-be significant other of Death. His purple skin, furrowed chin, blue & gold armor and his piercing red eyes looking down upon them as he sat in his throne were unmistakably recognizable.

Thanos.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" he wondered in a mocking tone raising his left hand to reveal none other than the infamous Infinity Gauntlet, containing five of the Infinity Stones. "Thanos!" Pearl cried readying her spear.

"The Crystal Gems. We meet again at last." Thanos stated descending from his throne with both his arms out, almost like some holy figure. Touching down on the sand beneath them, he took a moment to examine the carnage that once was his army of Outriders. "And it seems not much has changed about you since the Rebellion. Now who do I destroy first?"

He prepared an energy blast from his left hand and aimed it at each of the heroes, deciding on which one of them to eliminate. "How about you be the first to die my dear Garnet?" Thanos threatened before suddenly, his face was suddenly covered in spider webs. "WHAT?!" he shouted tearing the silk off his face. "Ain't nobody going to die here Thanos!" Steven cried as he, Spider-Man, Lapis, Peridot, Ant-Man and the Wasp charged into battle. "Ah, the cannon fodder has arrived." the Mad Titan smirked. "I do love a moving target."

"Wait milord!" Ebony Maw halted his master before he could do any more harm. "I must ask you, does that terraformer with them seem familiar to you?" he asked. "Now that you think about it, she does look like the one deployed during the Rebellion." Thanos stated, much to the shock of the other heroes. "Greetings wayward Lazuli of Blue Diamond."

"Wait, you know Thanos?!" Steven gasped as the ragtag group touched down next to their compatriots. "Yes indeed small child, my minions remember her quite fondly, Ebony and Dwarf especially." Thanos answered. "It's true, I have met them when I was sent to Earth." Lapis began to reminisce on that fateful day.

* * *

The Rebellion was in full swing when Lapis Lazuli, a terraformer sent by Blue Diamond to form new Kindergartens on Earth, was thrust in the middle of it. She tried her best to avoid the carnage, the Gem shards raining everywhere and the soldiers fighting for their lives until she found a safe spot behind a lone tree.

She figured she would stay there until most of the fighting stopped until she bumped into a monster that towered over her. A monster with orange reptilian skin, empty yellow eyes, a mouth full of sharp fangs and dual-wielding both a stone mace & an axe.

"Where are you going puny water witch?" he snarled, causing her to back away into another being with grey skin, chalk white hair, ornate black & white robes with gold trim and devilish blue eyes that had a faint glow in them. "Are you lost little one, afraid perhaps?" this other creature purred. "I'm not lost, I was only supposed to make a quick visit before all this happened!" Lapis cried not being able to comprehend her current situation. "Who even are you two anyway?!"

"Ah yes, apologies for being so uncouth." the grey alien bowed gracefully toward the ocean Gem. "I am Ebony Maw of the Black Order, and this is my companion Black Dwarf." he, now calling himself Ebony Maw, introduced himself and the larger alien. "We are fighting in this war for our lord and master Thanos, who wishes to destroy both the Great Diamond Authority & the rebels led by Rose Quartz to conquer all that lives in this universe." Black Dwarf stated. "See that shadow over there, that is he."

He pointed toward their master in the distance, laughing maniacally as he ended the lives of all Gems, Crystal and Homeworld alike, that dared challenge him. The only one that was able to match the Mad Titan were a Rose Quartz and her terrifying Pearl. "Is that really your master?!" Lapis gasped as she watched the pink warrior face Thanos in battle. "Indeed he is terraformer." Ebony commented silently rooting for his boss. "Speaking of which, do you ever feel like you feel dissatisfied with your current position?"

"What?! No, as a high-ranking member of Blue Diamond's court I'm basically treated like royalty! I'm like my Diamond's princess!" Lapis shouted trying to escape from the two.

"But that's the thing, when all Gems are born they are ordered to do one meaningless task for the rest of their days. Does that seem boring to you?" Maw wondered getting uncomfortably close to her. "Yes, when working under Thanos we get to murder who we want, how we want and when we want!" Dwarf added with a bloodthirsty grin. "So what do you say little Lazuli, are you ready to earn your freedom?"

Lapis was now faced with a rather hefty offer. If she joined this Thanos they spoke so highly of, she could live her own free life and do whatever she should, but if she didn't she would be as good as dead. But looking at Thanos, she would rather be shattered than join such a psychopath. Finally, with her eyes darkened, she made her decision. "I choose..." she began. "TO DIE!"

"I thought you would say that." Ebony Maw stated motioning his bodyguard to his side with a snap of his fingers. "Black Dwarf, shatter her." he commanded. "With pleasure." Black Dwarf accepted preparing his weapons. He barreled toward the terraformer preparing to strike before she smacked him silly with a pair of water fists around her arms. "Leave me alone!" she screamed fighting back.

The two proceeded to duke it out while Ebony calmly spectated. Black Dwarf nearly came close to shattering Lapis and vice versa with Lapis against Dwarf. Eventually she dealt the finishing blow with a tsunami that washed the alien away as he vowed revenge. "Very well then. We shall meet again someday Lapis Lazuli, and then you will join us." the minion of Thanos gave one last warning before retreating into a portal.

Lapis took a deep breath of relief after the fact. With that, she could be able to fly away from this planet as fast as she can before she felt a sudden sharp pain in her back as a Bismuth punched her in the gemstone. She had no time to react before her physical form fell apart and retreated back into her gem.

* * *

"So that's why you shut your trap when talking about him." Rocket said. "Guess I was right!" Star-Lord replied. "Looking back on the old days is fine and all, but we still got Thanos to deal with!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "Exactly Captain, I am just eager to finally settle the score!" Ebony shouted giddily. "Dwarf, finish her off."

"With pleasure Maw." Dwarf snarled before charging at the alliance. They all prepared for an awesome showdown before charging into battle. Thanos just stood there and watched as his Black Order took on the accursed rebels and their allies. Captain America & Garnet teamed up against Corvus and Proxima while Pearl & Thor handled Ebony & Supergiant and Lapis contended with Black Dwarf. The rest all took on more Outriders summoned to fight.

"For Beach City, for Midgard!" Thor roared tossing his mighty hammer at Supergiant, who swiftly dodged it. "You missed Thor!" Pearl shouted. "Did I?" the future king of Asgard grinned reaching out for his trusted weapon. When it finally returned to him, it smacked the wraith square in the back of her head in its path. "You may be a god Odinson, but can you compare to a servant of Thanos?" Maw bragged summoning a large boulder over him with telekinesis. He chucked it at the duo but then with the combined might of Asgard's finest warrior and the Crystal Gem, it was reduced to gravel.

"I have always wanted to fight such a stable fusion." Proxima said clashing with Garnet. "Reminds me of the love between my dear Corvus and I." she added gazing lovingly at her husband as he jabbed at Cap's shield. "Wait, you two are in love?!" the fusion exclaimed trying to punch her in the face. "No you fool, we are married!"

"I would say congratulations, but you need to leave!" Garnet shouted landing a punch on Midnight's midsection. "You wouldn't understand fusion!" the female minion of Thanos shouted stabbing her opponent in the face with her trident, which caused her to defuse into Ruby and Sapphire. "What?!"

"We're not just a fusion Proxima." Sapphire declared creating a spear out of ice. "We are a conversation!" Ruby finished for her lover summoning her gauntlet. The two small Gems charged at the taller blue woman while Corvus continued fighting Cap.

"Why do you keep resisting fool? Don't you see our master will destroy you once he obtains all six Infinity Stones again?!" he cried managing to produce a few dents in his shield. "Because we've beat him before and we'll beat him again!" Steve declared tossing his shield and knocking out a few Outriders for Amethyst & Mantis before returning to his side.

Black Dwarf meanwhile was evenly matched with Lapis. Normally, he would've fought evenly with a Gem like Garnet, Rose, Bismuth or Jasper but Lapis was different. They were on a planet that was mostly water, her main element. She was basically on par with him here, but maybe if he could throw her off somehow. "The offer still stands terraformer, join us or face oblivion!" he boomed trying in vain to hit her with his mace. "No, I've chosen to defend Earth from the likes of you! You can shatter me all you want, but you'll never take my freedom!" Lapis declared.

"That's my girl!" Peridot cried as she rode on Hulk's back while he plowed through Outriders. "Thanks Peri." Lapis wistfully said turning to her best friend before being knocked face-first on the ground. "Well then, oblivion it is girl." Dwarf snarled as he slammed his axe on her gem, cracking it. This in turn turned Lapis's colors a darker shade of blue and her eyes glassy, almost mirror-like. "Oh no, not again!"

"Lapis!" Steven cried trying to save his friend. "Do not cry for her boy, she will perish just like all the Gems in the rebellion before her!" the brute shouted driving his weapon deeper, making her scream in pain. "That's right! LOUDER!" he exclaimed, finding joy in her struggling. If his axe were to go any deeper, Lapis would be shattered right then and there. She couldn't take this. She was powerless once more, facing the possibility of death and began to sob as he continued striking at the crack.

"You leave her alone you giant clod!" Peridot screamed using her ferrokinesis to grab Dwarf by his axe and toss him into a group of Outriders.

"Whoo, that's my Kindergartener!" Amethyst cheered for her fellow shorty. "Yes, she is quite powerful!" Mantis added clapping before she was suddenly cornered by a very angry Black Dwarf. "Hey, leave my homegirls alone you big lizard!" the defective Quartz exclaimed grabbing him by the neck with her whips and tossing him around. "And I thought Thanos trained you better than that."

"You ignorant worm! I shall grind you into dust!" Black Dwarf was at his breaking point, ready to destroy anything that dared cross him until his comrade Corvus stopped him. "Savor your strength brother, they are not worth our time anymore." he stated. "Right, maybe we should let Master Thanos obliterate them."

"I thought you'd never ask." Thanos added preparing for battle. He raised his gauntlet-clad hand once again with an air of superiority surrounding him. "You leave them alone!" Steven shouted summoning his shield before he was punched aside. "No boy, this is between me and the rebels." the Titan stated marching towards the Gems. Pearl was the first to stand up to him as she clashed her spear with his finger. "I remember fighting you in the Rebellion Thanos! Destroying thousands of Gems all for the sake of Lady Death was just utterly heartless!"

"That reminds me Pearl, how's Rose doing?" the conqueror asked her with a manic smirk. "Well she uh, uh." the lost defective Pearl began to stutter before she finally gave her answer. "She died to give birth to a child, whom was the one you punched." she said gazing at Steven as he healed Lapis off to the side. "And are you still in love with her?" Thanos added. "Yes, but I'm trying to move on from-"

"I've heard enough. To be a great defender, you must let go of past mistakes and look to the future, but I believe you prefer to stay in the past with your beloved." the destroyer insulted her. "Well you shouldn't be saying that Mr. 'In Love with a Cosmic Deity That Isn't Interested'!" Pearl shouted before she was grabbed by the torso and thrown away. "That is where you belong Pearl, thrown away like a forgotten toy! Perhaps that's why you abandoned your Diamond."

Then Amethyst attempted to fight him, strangling him with her weapon. "My my, is that an Amethyst I see?" he wondered. "Excuse me little one, I want to see Amethyst." Amethyst was understandably enraged by his insult and pulled him down to the ground with a scream. "Don't call me little like that ever! Ya hear me?!" she shouted turning into her Purple Puma form, jumping into the air and smacking him with an elbow attack before he grabbed her arm and tossed her to his feet. "I expected better from a Kindergarten."

"That is enough Thanos!" Doctor Strange unleashed a barrier around the hybrid alien. "Doctor Strange, how good to see you again. For the last time." Thanos boasted. "Garnet, now!" the Sorcerer Supreme commanded the newly refused Garnet as she charged toward the Titanian and kicked him right in the jaw.

"Leave my comrades alone Thanos or face my wrath!" she declared preparing to launch her gauntlets like rockets at him. "And what would your "wrath" be? Just standing around and doing nothing while your teammates get up to nonsense chicanery?"

Garnet immediately ceased fire to comprehend Thanos's words, when suddenly Hulk, Thor, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Drax and Groot attacked the Titan all at once. "PURPLE MAN HURT PINK BOY AND FRIENDS! HULK RIP OFF PURPLE MAN'S HEAD!" Hulk screamed. "Your days end here monster!" Hank shouted about to perform a flying kick before the Titan just mock-yawned and blasted them all away.

Then both Gamora & Nebula tried to fight him. "We've lived with your abuse for far too long!" Nebula screamed trying to stab her adoptive father before she was grabbed by the head and knocked out cold. "Take her away." he simply commanded a lone Outrider who grabbed the Luphomoid's unconscious form and scampered away, leaving the others crying her name.

"Get a load of this big guy!" Rocket roared while he and Yondu fired multiple arrows that simply failed to hit him not even once. "Are you all done yet?" was the flattest response Thanos could muster with a seriously bored expression on his face.

"We're not done!" Peridot & Lapis cried out in unison preparing to stop him. "Oh look, the comic relief has arrived." Thanos said turning to the barn mates. "You too Thanos?!" Lapis exclaimed incredulously preparing a tidal wave to wash him away. "Yeah, we're Crystal Gems too!" Peridot added snatching Corvus Glaive's weapon from his hands and took up arms. "If you claim to be Crystal Gems, then where are your stars?" He pointed straight at Peridot's chest where that diamond symbol still hanged. "I-I'll get mine soon, I'm just really hard to poof!"

"If these failures refuse to give you one, then maybe I can bestow it myself." Thanos stated gesturing towards their fellow Gems as they struggled to get up before raising his left hand, preparing to destroy her and Lapis. Pretty much every one of the heroes was down for the count all except for two people: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. "There's only one way out of this." Stark glowered at the Mad Titan behind his back before calling for Jarvis. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked, ready to accept whatever command he was given. "Bring in Veronica." Tony ordered. "Are you truly sure sir? After the last time you used it, it's still in need of repairs." the AI tried to advise against it. "I don't care, we need to stop him!" Tony shouted. "All right then. Sending in Veronica."

High above the battleground, a jet launched a crate with the Stark Industries name on it and crashed down right on top of Tony. The crate broke apart to reveal a large Iron Man armor as tall as Dr. Banner's mutated half. This was Mark XLIV, the Hulkbuster.

"This is where we finish this Thanos." Iron Man declared as Cap and the Hulkbuster charged toward him, ready to just end it all. "No, this is where I finish you." Thanos heartlessly tore the Hulkbuster armor apart and pushed Tony away while Steve stumbled back.

It was over.

Thanos had won.

"Now all I need is the Mind Stone to become omnipotent." he stated. That was when he heard the Captain begin to chuckle, followed by a light snicker and then finally a loud laugh for everyone to hear. "Cap!" Steven cheered rushing to his idol's side.

"Why are you laughing?! You've lost!" Thanos wondered out loud. "It's because we may have lost against you many times before Thanos, but we'll always come out on top no matter what." Rogers declared smirking. "And as long as one man stands against you, you will never claim victory."

"My mom saw the beauty in everything. But I'm sure she didn't see it in you." Steven added with a determined glare. "Such noble sentiments from two mortals who are about to die." Thanos declared preparing once more for battle. This was it, the final epic battle for the Infinity Stones and the fate of all that lives within the universe. The half-human son of Rose Quartz and the First Avenger against the almost all-powerful Mad Titan.

Thanos made his first move, pounding the sand beneath them with his fist to blind the two and firing an energy blast from his hands. "Out of the way!" Steven cried and the two dodged it. "Good maneuvers there kid!" the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan commended his young fan's brilliance. The boy had no time to geek out over this as Thanos prepared to fire from a large rifle.

"Stasis gun!" Rogers exclaimed before Steven pulled out his shield to block the blast. "The shield of that accursed Rose Quartz! Then that must mean-" Thanos realized. "You must be her son."

"I know, but I'm not like her! My mom may have done some bad things in the past, but I'm gonna make up for them!" Steven proclaimed. "Typical Rose Quartz, always using others to further her own goals like the fool she is." the Mad Titan sarcastically lamented. "No, you're the fool here for claiming you can just win all over again!" Cap declared fiercely. Thanos felt something snap in him, as if a small string finally gave way. He did not like how this puny human had just insulted him and gotten off scott free.

Without even the slightest of hesitation, Thanos ripped Captain America's shield from his hands, broke it in two, stabbed him with both halves and shoved him into the cliffside, knocking him unconscious.

"STEVE!" they all cried out for their friend, terrified at what Thanos has done. "That could happen to the rest of you if I am disrespected any further." the Titan declared. "Now hand over the Mind Stone or this planet shall become a forgotten memory."

"Just let him have it Steven, we just can't take it anymore." Pearl finally resigned as the Crystal Gems felt utterly defeated despite their efforts. "You can take the Mind Stone, just please don't hurt any of my friends or this planet." Steven begged Thanos. "Hm, I shall give you this. You know how to put the needs of others before yours." the villain complimented him. "Go, retrieve your stone. And I solemnly swear your planet shall remain living."

"Come on everyone. For Earth." Garnet declared getting up and leading the other Gems to the Burning Room. Opening the door, they walked inside and Steven jumped up to retrieve the Infinity Stone in its bubble. The rebels took one long last look at the artifact, still glimmering within its bubble before taking back outside where Thanos was waiting, eagerly anticipating the final stone.

"Here it is Thanos, the Mind Stone." Steven popped the bubble and held out the stone for Thanos to take. "Thank you very much boy." he thanked the child taking it out of his mitts and finally inserting it into the Gauntlet.

It was all over, the Gauntlet was complete and Thanos has now become a god. With just a wave of his hand, entire galaxies could tremble at his feet or he could destroy the entire universe and remake it in his image. But as for now, he will just relish in this victory over the incompetent rebels Rose left behind.

"I shall have you know son of Rose, or Steven Universe as they refer to you, that from now on my reign of terror shall be blamed on you and your planet. What's left of the universe shall desire to carve out your heart and sacrifice it to me as their new god." Thanos boomed one last time. "Even centuries from now when your pitiful Crystal Gems fade into the wind, they will tell stories of how one little boy has doomed them all."

"I don't care, you promise that Earth will live, right?" Steven wept before sobbing in Garnet's arms. "Indeed child, Earth will be spared from my wrath. For now." He then turned back to his intimidating vessel. "My Black Order, return to my side! It is time to lay siege to a certain empire." His loyal minions did as they were told as they wearily stood up and returned to their lord's aide before entering the ship.

Thanos simply looked back at the Gems with an arrogant sneer before the spaceship's entrance finally closed and it took off, leaving Earth behind. "Now then, let's see how Rogers is doing." Pearl stated blankly walking over to the others, in which Tony, Hank and Strange checking his vitals. "Anything Tony?" she asked. "He's all right, just knocked unconscious and in critical condition. But we don't know if he's going to make it out okay."

"I-it's okay guys! Superheroes die and come back a lot! He's gonna come back eventually, right guys?!" Spider-Man tried to lighten their spirits in his usual manner, but to no avail. There was an air of dead silence in the area.

To the Avengers, they had lost a dear friend and a leader. To Lapis and Peridot, though they hadn't known him long, they felt their pain. To the Guardians, they lost a trusted ally. But the Crystal Gems took it the hardest.

Garnet lost someone whom she could call an equal. Amethyst lost someone she could aspire to be like. Pearl lost the man whom she bonded with and was the closest to him out of all the Avengers. But to Steven, he lost his hero, his idol, the very super he looked up to. He had learned from him to stand up for what is right no matter the odds, to be with the ones you love til the end of the line, but most importantly to bring hope to even the darkest of times.

This time of mourning lasted throughout the night until the sun finally rose. Normally, the sun rising would mean new beginnings but for this despairing crew, it meant the beginning of the end.

"Guys?"

* * *

The Gem Homeworld. A sprawling utopia that has been the home of Gemkind for thousands of years, Ruled by the Great Diamond Authority, this planet has been at relative peace until they started running low on resources, in which they tried to resolve it by harvesting other planets to create new Gems.

But now, a certain tyrant has invaded with a score to settle with Homeworld's monarchs and has decided to attract them by shattering every single Gem within his sights. All except one that managed to flee his rampage and make it her mission to warn her Diamond of his arrival.

A lone Citrine raced to a nearby communication port and punched in a special code to contact her Diamond, only to be met with her Pearl. "Welcome to the Diamond Line, what do you want?" Yellow Pearl snarked in a snooty tone of voice. "Listen, you have to connect me to Yellow Diamond! He's finally come for us!" the Citrine warned much to the Pearl's shock.

"Pearl, what is this about 'he' returning?" a deep feminine voice wondered picking up the projector to reveal none other than Yellow Diamond. "My Diamond, I have terrible news! Thanos has returned, and he has all the Infinity Stones! You must contact the others and assemble every Gem you got to stop him! We need-"

Before Citrine could finish, the communicator was totaled by an energy blast from none other than Ebony Maw. "Well well, aren't we a bit tenacious here?" he chided the soldier backing her into a corner and preparing an energy blast. "Savor your energy Ebony." Thanos declared gently pushing his minion out of the way and forcing Citrine to the ground, aiming his foot at her hand where her gemstone was placed. "When you perish by my heel, tell your comrades in the next world I said hello." And with that, he stomped Citrine's gem, instantly shattering her.

* * *

"Thanos has returned?!" Blue Diamond screamed in horror as she and her sister raced to confront Thanos. "Yes, a Citrine soldier of mine warned me he would return someday." Yellow commented. "Now where is White?!"

"Still can't find her." Blue moaned before they finally reached the Mad Titan, having already reduced their united army into five Rubies, an Aquamarine, a pair of Topazes and an Emerald fearing for their lives.

"This is all you have to offer now? I expected better from intergalactic warlords!" Thanos exclaimed crushing an inactive gemstone in his hand. "Thanos! What brings you back here you mongrel?!" Yellow Diamond roared preparing to strike him down. "Don't do it my Diamond, Thanos is not to be messed with!" one of the Rubies begged her Diamond. "This Ruby is right Yellow, stand down or face my wrath."

"Maybe we should just listen to his demands and maybe he'll leave." Blue Diamond suggested, to which her Pearl readily agreed. "Never! This Titan has disgraced us for far too long, and it's time I get revenge for Pink!" Yellow screamed preparing to face off against Thanos before he raised the Gauntlet and said a single word. **"KNEEL!"**

Almost instantaneously, the two monarchs and their Pearls dropped to their knees before the Mad Titan. Just then, Mephisto materialized behind him. "Master, your new planet is almost ready. Your fleets have already prepared several worlds for you to terrorize." the demon announced bowing.

"Excellent Mephisto." Thanos thanked his servant before turning back to the Diamonds. "Perhaps if you hadn't done nothing but sit around and mourn the demise of that brat rather than do as you were meant to do, then maybe things would've been different."

"What is he implying?" Blue Pearl mumbled. "I am trying to say-" Thanos began before he stopped himself. "I shall work out the details later. But right now..." He turned away and stepped forward, gazing upon the sky of Homeworld and thinking about the various planets that he could conquer, all for his beloved. "He's really going to do it." Mephisto muttered almost fearfully as the others looked at Thanos gazing at something that clearly isn't there.

But to Thanos, this was the form of his beloved Lady Death, standing there in front of him, her black robes hiding her wistful, neutral expression. Thanos grinned as he raised his hand skyward. Now that he was a god, what was his first act?

A single fingersnap.

* * *

 _To be continued in Steven Universe: Secret Wars_

 _Part 2: Battleworld_

 _Well that's it everyone. The day has finally come. Let the universe howl in despair for Thanos has risen. Can the Crystal Gems and the Avengers find a way to stop him? Find out next time, coming soon._


End file.
